Forever
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Sequel to 'Always'. Kai and Rei split up befor going home. it's now winter and they're all having a get together. Can Kai get Rei back? or will he fail? Yaoi, KaiRei. might be over rated, unusual side pairings...
1. Chapter 1

Forever

Chapter 1. Come back

Kai walked down the street, his feet crunching softly in the snow, his path lit-up by streetlights. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand though his hair. He couldn't get his mind off Rei, no matter how hard he tried to. He would have to repeat to himself sometimes, 'It's for the best.' That's what they had agreed on at the time any way. He was now 22 years old, Rei would probably have got himself a girlfriend. Kai doubted that Rei was still gay. You know that whole teenage thing were you like the same sex for like, what, a week or two? They were having a get together and Tala managed to talk him into it. It was just a pathetic reason to get him out the place so Tala and Bryan could be alone. Kai stopped outside of the dojo. Glancing over it. He wondered if they'd changed…If Tyson was still ignorant and ate too much. If Max was still a sugar high freak. If chief was still a computer nerd. If Rei was still gay and single. He shook his head and went in, knocking on the front door. He heard some banging from inside and sighed. This was going to be a long holiday. He heard a big bang and opened the screen a little to see a moaning Rei laying flat on his back. He still had long black hair, but he wore a wooly sweater and black baggy pants. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I take it that was your pathetic attempt at opening the door?" Rei looked up at him with big gold eyes, star struck. Kai walked in took his shoes off and walked over to Rei, he crouched down. Rei blushed, heart beat getting faster. Kai put out a finger and…poked him. "You still alive?" Rei puffed his cheeks.

"Of course I am you idiot!" He shot back. "That's a nice way to say hello!"

"Good, I've been practicing." Rei growled. Kai smiled softly causing the neko-jin to blink. Kai stood up and pulled Rei up. He started walking into the living room. "You gonna stand there like a dummy then, is that your job?" Rei got angry again.

"Kai! Don't be so rude!" Kai entered the living room, bad thing. As soon as he opened the door he got attacked by hugs. He looked up to see Tyson and Max sitting up.

"Hello!" Max said.

"Yo, what up?" Kai smiled again. No one had ever seen that smile. It was like a proper smile, warm and cheery. "Hey Kai! You can smile!" Max laughed a bit and Kai sat up.

"Long time no see, how are you?"

"You sure you're Kai?" A female voice from the door asked. A girl with mid-back length hair stood there.

"Hillary?" She smiled and nodded. "You let your hair grow." She shrugged.

"I got bored of having to go to the hairdressers every now and then, so I just grew it." She said simply.

"Oh, wow Kai! I thought you'd be like ten feet tall by now! But I'm your height!" Kai heard Max say.

"Rei stopped growing to." Tyson said pulling Rei next to Kai and practically pushing them into each other's sides making them both blush a little.

"Aw! Even after all this time. You still look so cute standing next to each other!" Hillary said, putting the tray of minced-pies down. "Kenny! Come here, I want a photo!" Max stood next to Rei and Tyson stood next to Kai. Kenny stood right in the middle in font. Just as Hillary was about to take a photo, Kai yanked on the back of Rei's hair. He let out a ear-piercing scream and Hillary put the camera down and rushed over to him. "You ok Rei?" Rei glared at me.

"Fine, do I have to stand next to him?" They all looked puzzled. Then Hillary figured it out.

"Kai, don't pull on peoples hair, Rei, yes." She ran back to the camera and got ready to take a photo again. Kai's foot swung back and hit Rei's ankle with such force that he fell on the floor.

"Rei!" Max said, crouching by him. "You ok bud?" This time. Rei smiled evilly at Kai making the Russian step back.

"I see what's going on." He said. Everyone looked at Kai as Rei pointed at him, still smiling evilly. "You're still camera shy!"

"You've GOT to be joking!" Tyson said. Rei shook his head. Kai tried to run but Tyson swung him to the floor and sat on his back. Max sat next to Tyson, Kenny on the other side, and Rei stood behind him, putting his hands on Tyson's shoulders. Kai glared at Rei and Rei smirked at Kai.

"Ok, done!" Hillary said as a click went.

"See Kai, that wasn't THAT bad!" Rei said.

"What do you mean! That was worse!" Kai shouted at Rei making the shorter boy's smile get even wider. "Burn it!"

"Hell no! I want a copy!" Rei said running towards the camera and grabbing it. Kai started to run towards Rei who disappeared and reappeared at the door. "There's a photo shop down at the end of the road right?"

"Rei!" Kai said starting to run. Rei ran out the door and out the house, disappearing at the road. "Stupid neko-jin…" Kai murmured going back into the house. "He's evil…" Hillary smiled at him

"But that was a good photo!" she said.

"But that's NOT the point!" Kai said sitting down with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon!" Hillary reassured him, not that it did any good.

"But I thought you said you had a picture of Kai and Rei from a while ago?" Kenny asked.

"I do!" She got out her purse. Kai glared at her but did little. She showed Kenny who almost choked. Kai blushed as they surrounded it.

"Dude! You got a picture of them making out on the couch!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yes Tyson, and the whole world does NOT need to know." Kai said his face lighting up. Kai heard a click and looked at Max who had his camera phone out.

"And now, we have Kai as a tomato." Max said as if he was a reporter. Kai glared at Max and Tyson who where laughing.

"Rei still likes you, you know." Kenny said sitting next to Kai. "And I have lots of photos of you all, so get over the whole camera shyness ok?"

"Rei doesn't like me, and I am NOT camera shy!"

"Sure…" Tyson said as max fiddled with his phone.

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" Kenny said, ignoring Tyson.

"He was the one who dumped me, didn't you know?" They all looked at Kai. "What? He was suppose to tell you before he left."

"I asked him how you were once in my letters seeing as we thought you guys were still seeing each other, and he said you'd broke up before you left 'cause you thought it was the better and he didn't want to talk about it…but there was wet stains on the paper." Tyson said. Kai looked at him shocked.

"We all thought after that you'd dumped him in some way that upset him really badly." Hillary continued. Kai shook his head.

"He said he thought it would be best if we split up before I left for Russia. When I asked him why he just sort of looked down and said he had someone else back in the village. That's why I left early, I never told anyone, but it kinda hurt me, that he left me for a girlfriend he'd already had. I couldn't really settle then. I don't know if Tala told you, but I built up my bad reputation and became…well…"

"A slut?" Tyson said. Kai looked at the floor. "He did tell me, he asked what we'd done to you, I just thought that was 'cause you got sad like Rei, guess I was right."

Z

Rei looked down at the floor. He hadn't meant for that to happen. But he couldn't help it. He ran out the front and down the street. He didn't know where to, but he hared someone call his name. He couldn't go back, so he just kept on running.

Kitty-cat: I got bored so I decided to write a sequel. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Forever

Ch. 2 it's not all your fault

Kai looked down the road as Rei ran away. He hadn't MENT for him to hear that stuff, and he was sure Rei wanted him to think he was over him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Hillary. He went back inside, Hillary guiding him, and went into the living room. He had to think of where Rei was going. He had to!

Zzz

Rei sat on the bar that was lined along the edge of the cliff. He looked out into the distance. He heard someone come up behind him but didn't look round. He didn't want the person to see him crying…

"Rei?" It was Hiro. "Rei? Is that you?"

"Y-yes…" He said, mentally kicking him self for sounding so weak.

"Are you crying." He bit his lip. He didn't really want Hiro to know…but he had to tell someone…

"Y…yes…" He felt someone put their arms around him and pull him down.

"Do you want to tell me why?" no answer. "You don't have to."

"I do want to tell you…" He looked at Hiro. He looked awful. He had tears stain, tears still rolling down them. Blood shot eyes, and very pale. Hiro decided not to tell the neko-jin this, as Kai had told him Rei was very concerned about his appearance. "You are good friends with Kai…aren't you?"

True, he was. When they were all still together, Kai got along best with Hiro. Kai told Hiro all his troubles, and Hiro told Kai his. Hiro was the only one of them who stayed in contact with Kai, but no one knew this.

"Well?" Hiro nodded. "Do you know…about what has been going on when we broke up?' Hiro nodded. "Please…tell me."

Although Hiro didn't want to hurt the ebony haired boy any further. The smaller boy needed to know. Hiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter, giving it to Rei.

Dear Hiro.

I fell out with Tala today, Bryan as well. I can't blame them for hating me though. After all, what they said was right. I AM turning into a slut. I don't care though. That's the good thing. I don't really care about much any more, all I'm concerned about is who I'm gonna fuck next! But I still feel weird. I don't know why, but I thought about Rei last time I had sex…could you tell me why?

Kai.

Rei started to cry heavily again. Hiro sat him down and hugged him, even though his new shirt was getting really wet. Rei was griping onto it like dear life and had his head buried into it.

"S-s-so it's t-true th-then?" He looked up at Hiro. "He's a…a…" He started to burst out crying again. Hiro whispering soothingly into his ear.

"Don't worry Rei…it's not all your fault…" Rei shook his head.

"It is! I broke up with him…then…then…he became…" The tears became heavy again.

"Why id you break up with him?" Rei sobbed.

"Because the village leaders wouldn't have me going-out with another man…"

"So how is it your fault?" Rei looked down. "Ignore them Rei! You can't change for them! You love Kai and that's that, so tell the leaders to fuck off, you'll chose who's right for you!" Rei smiled a little. Hiro smiled back. "Of course don't say those exact words! And if you do don't tell them I told you to! I don't want them on my back yet!" Rei laughed. Hiro's smiled grew wider. "You got that, right titch?" Rei nodded. "Good, now, what you going to go do?"

"Go back to the dojo."

"And?"

"Have fun!" Hiro patted his head. "And tell the Leaders to fuck it!"

"That's my boy!" Hiro helped him up. "I'll come to, I want to see my little brother!" Rei nodded.

Zzz

"It'll be ok Kai!" Hillary said. She'd never seen Kai cry. She didn't think she would. But as that single tear strolled down his cheek. She knew he needed to be comforted.

"No it wont! Rei's ran away and my eye's are bleeding or something! I'm going to die!" She couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're not going blind. It's a tear."

"I don't cry." She looked at him and he immediately looked away.

"It tastes funny…" He said, liking his cheek. She giggled again.

"You don't drink it."

"But it tastes nice." She laughed.

"And Rei will come back." He looked at her. "I'm sure of it!" He looked away. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" She normally talked to Rei before, but she'd make an acceptation.

"I thought if I became a slut, nothing would matter, and nothing did…but I started doubting it that time I thought of Rei…it was shortly after a fight I had with Tala and Bryan…I think I still love him…but how could I? It been three years…"

"Love is blind." He looked at her. "You didn't notice you loved him till you had sex right? You probably really wanted Rei to be the one…"

"Rei's not gay anymore…he was a teenager with raging hormones when we went out…that's why I would never really do it with him…" She smiled slightly.

"He told me that you always declined him…he didn't know why you would. But you would say, 'it's not real'. And I think he is till gay…I don't know…"

"Probably not, lots of people go though that…" She nodded. "But I wish when he said it was over…I actually got over it…"

"That's happened to me before…I thought I didn't love the person anymore…a year or two went by, and I still thought of him like I always had done…but I didn't tell him, and I eventually did…he still loved me too."

"Max, right?" She nodded. "We always thought you liked Tyson, but then we started noticing little things about you and Max." She blushed.

"We're engaged…we agreed if we still liked each other when we came out of University, that we would get married…Tyson said he'd hold us to that." Kai smiled. "You have changed though…I only saw you smiled like that once…" Kai looked at her questionably. "When you and Rei first got together…I caught you smiled at him like that…you where drawing him…" Kai shut his eyes.

"I loved it back then…nothing mattered…I wish I could have those days back…"

"For now, lets all have a happy Christmas…and maybe, you could ask him about it…" Kai nodded.

"Agreed!" She grinned.

"Awesome! Let's go back though!" She grabbed Kai's hand, and ran back into the living room.

Zzz

Kitty-cat: tell me if you want me to round it up, or carry on for a while…I don't mind!

Caoi! .


	3. Chapter 3

Forever

Ch. 3

Rei walked into the room with Hiro. They all looked at him. Rei looked at them one by one. Tyson was glaring passed him, probably at his brother. Max was smiling best he could at Rei. Hillary was smiling at them. And Kai wasn't really looking. Rei looked sadly at Kai, he noticed Hillary giving him a slight nudge. Kai looked straight at Rei, and smiled. Hillary moved of he place, and went to Max, she whispered something to him. He nodded and took her hand.

"Tyson, me and Hillary and going out to the back, ok?" Tyson nodded slightly.

"Show me where the phone is Tyson, I need to make a call." Tyson got up and walked to the door. As Hillary left the room she gave a smile to Rei as she passed him. He felt Hiro push him forward in the direction of the couch Kai was sitting on. As everyone left the room, there was an awkward silence. Rei went and sat down on the chair opposite Kai.

"Awkward silence." Kai said.

"Yea…" Rei got out. His throat was dry and tight. Kai stood and walked towards the door open it and shooing the others away so they couldn't listen to him. "I'm…sorry…" Rei managed. Kai shut the door and looked at him.

"For what?" He knew why. But he wanted to hear Rei say it himself.

"For…crushing you…I just…I wasn't…aloud…I was scared…" Rei silently cried. Kai went over to him and hugged him. Rei's eyes widened.

"I love you Rei…I always have done…and even if you don't feel the same…I just want you to know that I love you, and I thank you for showing me how to feel again…I love you more that you could ever know, move than I could express…and I want to be with you forever…no matter what, I could NEVER replace you with anything, or anyone…please Rei…please understand…" Rei was dumb struck. He just sat there, in Kai's arms.

"Never let me go Kai…please, just…hold me…" They sat like that for what seemed like forever. Kai pulled back and looked at Rei. His crimson eyes sparkling with a misplaced feeling. A feeling reserved for Rei. "I've been reserving something for you…" Kai looked at Rei, puzzled.

"What?" Rei leaned in a little. Kai smiled and leaned in a little more. A small space was created, big enough to fit your little finger in. Kai slowly closed the space, sending a shiver down Rei's back. It was like their first kiss all over again. Kai wrapped his arms round Rei's curved waist, while Rei got his hands tangled in Kai's hair, deepening the kiss. Kai tugged on Rei's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was almost immediately granted. Kai's tongue explored the younger boy's mouth, getting into every corner, like you do when you go back to a place you hold dear. He felt Rei melt into him. They eventually came apart, cursing the need for air. They where panting heavily. Rei smiled at Kai, who returned the smile. Rei plunged onto Kai, giving him a tight hug. Kai at first was stunned, but then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I think we should go get the others."

"I think you worry to much." Kai said. "Leave it to me, I can get rid of your worries, after all…

I am a professional…"

I will always love you

I will never forget you

I will always care for you

I will keep you close

Come back to me

Make me whole

Fill me again

And stay with me

I will always love you

You can't change that

I will always be by you

Forever…

…

Kitty-cat: wow, I never knew I could write something like that! Sorry it was so short…really short…but I just felt like it was meant to end there…

If you want me to write a longer version of this chapter (like, keep going and not count this chapter) then tell, me. But I got asked to round it off…

Caoi! .


	4. Chapter 4

Forever

Chapter 3, re-written

Rei walked in, Hiro standing behind him. He looked nervously round the room. Tyson didn't look too happy with his brother, Max was grinning at him, and obviously happy to the fact he was back. Hillary was smiling softly at him. He looked at Kai. Kai was looking in the opposite direction. Hillary nudged him in the side. Kai rubbed his side and smiled a little at Rei. Hillary got up and sat next to Max on the floor. Hiro pushed Rei into the direction of Kai. Rei reluctantly walked over to Kai and sat down. Hiro sat on the chair with Tyson.

"So then, are we all just going to sit around all day and break the record for perfect silence?" Dizzy asked.

"Dizzy, nobody could have perfect silence with you around." Kenny answered. The others laughed a little. 'So far so good.' He thought.

Zzz

"So Tyson, you having anyone else over for Christmas?" Hiro asked. Tyson looked in thought.

"I think Zeo's coming to visit, the Saint shields said they'd pop by if they could…umm…" Tyson sighed. "I can't remember."

"And why does that NOT surprise me?" Kai said. Tyson glared. "Grow up."

"At least I didn't STOP growing." Kai glared at Tyson.

"Do you mind if Mystel comes over for a visit? I haven't seen him in a long time, and he said he might be in Japan." Rei asked.

"Course not! You have to see your new friends while you're here!" Rei grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks!" They talked and talked and talked some more…and a bit…They where all doing well from Kai's view. Hillary was studding at a law school; Max was studding Science, as was Kenny. Tyson was helping out at various places till he would decide what to do. Hiro was married and had two children, he worked at a computer research lab. Rei was studying history. Kai, Kai wasn't really doing anything…he was helping an orphanage, that was it.

"Helping children?" Tyson asked. Kai nodded. "Are you being serious?

"Yes Tyson, what's so hard to believe?"

"I just didn't expect you of all people to be helping out at an orphanage!" Tyson replied.

"Why Tyson? I thought he'd do something like that." Rei said.

"Me too." Said Hillary. Max nodded. Kai ginned at Tyson who looked away frustrated.

Zzz

After a while, Hillary managed to force them to go on a walk. Kai had to be dragged out the house. They were walking along a park, the snow crunching underneath their feet. Most of them ran forward, Kai, Rei and Hiro stayed at a walking pace so mot to get mixed up in a snow ball fight. Tyson eventually through one at his brother and complained about them being boring, Hiro was determined to get revenge. Rei joined in with Hiro and Kai stood there watching from a safe distance. After a while, he noticed Rei was no longer with the others. He looked in puzzlement for a while, but as he turned around, he felt a cold, wet, snowball hit him right in the side of the head. He turned around fully to see an innocent looking Rei whistling away. He looked at Kai out the corner of the eye, stopped whistling, and grinned. Kai twitched once. Rei smirked. Kai twitched twice. Rei got ready to run.

"Run rabbit RUN!" Kai shouted and started chasing after Rei.

"I'm no rabbit!" Rei shouted back, he could tell Kai was having fun. He felt a cold patch on his neck. He stopped and tried to get the snowball out of his jacket as it rolled down his back. He suddenly got knocked to the floor and turned round to prevent himself from getting a face full of snow. He blushed as he saw Kai straddling him with a smirk on his face.

"Remember the rule about you not looking cute?" Kai said. Rei pulled a face. He laughed as Kai got hit unexpectedly in the back of the head. Even when Kai fell forward, he couldn't help but giggle. Kai blushed a little and stood, looking round at the offender. He saw Tyson standing with a snowball in hand, Max next to him. "You'll pay for that!" He shouted.

"Will you two love-birds get of the floor!" Tyson said, Max laughed. Rei stood up looking angry and red.

"Shut up!" Both Kai and Rei shouted, loud and clear. They got in to running stance, Tyson through his snowball at Rei, hitting him in the arm. Rei growled, he'd had it, he NEEDED revenge.

"You do the honors." Kai said.

"Gladly." Rei replied. "One."

"Two"

"RUN!"

Tyson and Max laughed and started running, Hillary and Hiro watched as the four ran passed them. Hillary sighed as Kai and Rei tackled Tyson and Max to the floor.

"Think we should help them?" Hiro thought for a while.

"They'll be fine." He replied, Hillary sat on a bench near them. Listening the four battle it out.

"I sure could do with a nice cup of hot chocolate when we get back."

"Get Kai and Rei to make it, they both make pretty good hot coco."

"Cool, good idea."

"I'm sure you've tasted Rei's hot drinks before." Hiro watched as Kai pulled Tyson's arm."

"Yea, it was good!" Hillary looked blankly at Max as he bagged her to help him.

"How much longer should we leave them?"

"I really want to go home!"

"Cool! Come on then." Hiro stood with Hillary and they looked at the four for a moment. Then started walking back to the house.

"See you later guys!"

"Yea, bye!"

zzz

Kitty-cat: At LAST! I had writer's block for a while, I thought I'd have to give up like I do with most things! Good job I managed to recover! Review!

Or my indestructible pie minions will come and get you!

Caoi! .


	5. Chapter 5

Forever

Hot chocolate

Kai and Rei walked into the kitchen by order of Hillary and Hiro to make hot chocolate, the others where in the living room messing about. Kai opened the cubed, Rei opened the fridge. Rei got the milk, Kai got the cups. They both went for the chocolate at the same time, accidentally brushing hands.

"Sorry!" They both said, blushing a light shade of pink.

"So…" Rei started, feeling uncomfortable. Kai looked up at him. "Nice weather we're having." He said 'Of all the stupid things to say, that HAD to be the stupidest!'

"It's better than Russia I guess, do you like the snow?" Rei's face brightened, so it wasn't to stupid.

"Yea, it doesn't snow much in the village…its nice and fluffy." Kai smiled at him.

"It can get boring, if it snows all the time." Rei looked at him. "But it is pretty." Rei smiled. There was an awkward silence. The microwave beeped.

"I thought you kept it in for longer?" Rei asked.

"I do, but you don't. Take yours out and set it for longer." Rei did as he was told.

"I might as well take them through, I'll be back in a minute."

Zzz

"Is my chocolate done yet?" Tyson asked. Rei set the tray down. "Yes!"

"But there's only three…" Max pointed out.

"Kai's making the others." Rei said. Tyson grabbed a mug. "What's wrong?"

"Kai might poison it…" Rei chuckled. "You never know!"

"Yea, well, I doubt it very much."

"I'll have one of yours as well then." Hiro said as Max and Hillary were going to try Kai's. Rei passed him one, put the last on the table, and took the tray back though. Hillary pulled him down to her height.

"Don't be an idiot, this might be your only chance…" Rei looked at Hiro who also heard. Hiro smiled encouragingly. Rei smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

Zzz

Kai looked at the door as Rei came back in. Rei was smiling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Rei shook his head. "I hope you saved me one of yours, I miss them." Rei blushed slightly.

"Yea, but as long as I get one of yours!" Kai nodded. "Cool! You still make them with milk right?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!" Kai smiled at Rei's cheerfulness. "Chocolate! Chocolate! Hot milk chocolate!" Kai took the chocolate out and put it on the tray, Rei tried to get at one but Kai slapped his hand away.

"Wait!" Kai picked up the tray. Rei followed him out.

Zzz

Hillary looked at the two walking back, she could tell that nothing had changed between them, she noticed these things. Kai set the tray down, the same way Rei had done. Ma got a mug and passed her one. It was lighter than Rei's, and looked like it had lots of milk in. She noticed Kai and Rei swapping mugs.

"Is it poisoned Hillary?" Tyson asked. Hillary and Kai glared at him, Rei however started to choke on his. Kai bopped Rei on the head.

"Oh, and you find this funny do you?" Rei nodded. Kai looked slightly pissed.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." He murmured. A light bulb then appeared above Rei's head.

"Not only are you camera shy still, but…" Kai's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rei smiled evilly.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Rei ran a finger down Kai's side causing him to laugh a bit. Kai put his chocolate down same time as Rei and Rei grabbed him, seeing he was about to run. "You ARE still ticklish!" He said as he continued torturing the older boy who was on the floor laughing himself to tears.

"The great Kai…TICKLISH?" Tyson exclaimed. Rei nodded. Kai was begging for mercy, Rei finally stopped and lent down to Kai's ear.

"That'll teach YOU to challenge ME!" Rei stood and sat on the chair. Kai launched himself at Rei and pinned him down.

"Why?"

"Because that's what you get!" Kai shook his head.

"I know your little secret to you know." Rei's eye widened. Kai reached for his pocket and pulled out a bell attached to a piece of string. "Cat toys." He jingled the toy in front of Rei. Rei started of watching it, then his head started to move with it, and then he tried to grab it. When he did, he was holding onto Kai's hand tightly to keep it in place. He blushed as he realized what he was doing.

"Unfair…" He grumbled. Kai shrugged. Rei sat up, but Kai was still on his legs. "Let me up." Kai shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I am the God of all things and I am comfortable." Rei growled a little and Kai simply took a sip of his drink. Hiro stood up.

"I think it's time I should get back to my family, I might be back tomorrow." Tyson glared at him.

"And what's the chance of THAT?" Tyson asked. Hiro walked out. Hillary stood as well.

"I think we should go to bed really, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Max walked her to the door. "Bye!" They walked out, Max waved.

"You guys staying here right?" Tyson asked. Kai nodded. "The stuff should be in there already, you can set it up right?" Rei nodded. "Awesome, see you later!" He walked in the direction of his bedroom. Kai stood up, blushing slightly.

"Guess we should go then…" Rei stood up.

"Yea…" They started walking towards the bedroom. Kai frowned a little. "What?"

"The futon is…there's only one." Rei looked.

"It's a…"

"Double."

Rei looked at Kai, blushing furiously.

Kai looked at Rei, lighting the room up.

"TYSON!"

zzz

Kitty-cat: hee hee! Couldn't resist! Got lots of home wrok to do, so I'll be going now!

Caoi .


	6. Chapter 6

Forever

Ch. 5 Hello old friend!

Tyson winced as he heard the screams form downstairs. He knew Hillary was not the person to ask for spare futons, but he didn't think about that! At the moment, he wanted to sleep! He pretended to be asleep when he heard the bangs on his door, he heard Rei's voice come in first.

"Looks like he's asleep."

"Does he SOUND asleep?" He, luckily, had thought of that, and was snoring loudly.

"Yes, can't you hear him."

"Is it LOUD enough to be Tyson?" There was a pause.

"Yes. Oh man, that means…"

"It means Tyson gets a nasty wake up call. Come on, might as well put up with it…"

"I guess so." Tyson managed to stifle a laugh. They both sounded so embarrassed. "You don't mind…sharing it with me, I mean, I could always wake Tyson up."

"No, don't worry! I think he should get some sleep, so should we." He heard the footsteps leave and thanked the Heavens for his good luck, or at least the good luck for now.

Zzz

Rei set the futon out, waiting for Kai to come out the bathroom. He sighed slightly. He couldn't believe Tyson had done this to him, out of all the good times they had, out of all the food Rei makes for him. He heard Kai re-enter the room. He looked that way and immediately turned round again. Kai was only wearing boxers. Rei had second thoughts on the whole 'letting Tyson sleep' thing. He picked up his stuff and headed towards the bathroom. When he came back into the room, Kai had put a T-shirt on and was getting into the bed. Kai looked at him and grinned though Rei swore it was an evil little smirk. He got into the side next to Kai and tried to sleep.

He looked at the clock he brought with him it read 12 o'clock. He'd been awake for three or four hours. He shifted slightly so he was more comfortable. He tried to get to sleep for a while. Moonlight was flittering though the windows. He then felt something touch his back. His heart began to beat fast as he tried to convince himself it wasn't what it was. Kai had shifted and was now pressed against his back. Rei could feel himself flush lightly and was thankful no one could see. He stiffened slightly as Kai rolled over so that they were inches away from each other.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Rei relaxed slightly.

"N-no." Kai rolled onto his back. Rei rolled so he was facing the Russian.

"I know this may sound stupid, but I have to ask you something."

"Well, stupidity is your specialty. Ask away."

"What happened to us?"

"How do you mean?"

"Why did you…break up with me…I know I may sound vain but…I thought I was perfect for you." Rei looked down.

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking straight." Rei replied.

"When do you think straight?" Rei playfully punched Kai's side a few times.

"I think straight more than you do!"

"That doesn't answer my question though," Rei looked away again as Kai looked at him. "I can always tell when you're lying Rei, and your lying right now, so tell me what it is your hiding." Rei rolled over.

"It's none of you concern…but if you really want to know, it's because…" Rei paused. "Because I already had someone in China." Rei couldn't believe he said that. He had just done the worst possible thing imaginable. He told Kai that basically he didn't like him. He felt Kai shift. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't say sorry when you're not." Kai snapped back. He stood up. "I find the setae more comfortable thank you." Rei looked sadly at the retreating figure. How could he do something so stupid! It was all Tyson's fault! If it weren't for him, none of this would have happened! Rei stood up and walked out the house.

Zzz

The boy watched Rei walk down the street. Never had he seen him this upset. He knew perfectly how to walk behind someone unnoticed, but he wouldn't do that incase the neko-jin sensed him. Instead, he went straight to the place he knew the boy would go. The cliff. He jumped down from the tree he was hiding in as Rei got to the edge and made the Chinese bot jump.

"Mystel…is that you?" Mystel nodded. Rei ran to him and hugged him. "Mystel, I did the worst thing imaginable!"

"What?" Rei was crying, this was serious.

"I told Kai the reason why I broke up with him was because I was seeing someone else in China…and now…he hates me!" Mystel smiled slightly.

"He doesn't hate you."

"He does!"

"He doesn't, he was just sad, he knows that you were lying probably and got upset that you would say that."

"So why did he storm out of the room huh!"

"I would be upset if I got told that and knew it was a lie!" Rei sobs got quieter. "Not only did you not trust him, but you made up such a stupid thing to say, he probably would get angry," Mystel heard something from a near by bush and looked, he noticed a retreating figure, but couldn't leave Rei by himself, or tell Rei that they were over heard. "I'll talk to him tomorrow ok? Right now you have to get to bed, ok?" Rei nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you back home." Rei nodded again. Mystel couldn't help but be worried about the person over hearing, he knew who it was, but he wished he were wrong…

zzz

Kitty-cat: at LAST I updated! eats lots and lots of chocolate snowballs I need to get a new hobby…-.-;

Caoi .


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever**

**He heard me?**

Kai ran as fast as he could. He had to get back before Rei and Mystel did or they'd find him, though he was pretty sure Mystel already new he had been there. He turned the corner so fast he fell over and twisted his ankle. He cursed in Russian under his breath and tried to stand. It had started to rain pretty hard and he was dragging himself along the path, he must have looked pathetic, but he didn't care right now. He then paused. What was his excuse for being soaked? He tried to stand up again…he fell down and banged his head on the side of the wall that was behind him. He wasn't to far away from the dojo, but he wasn't just round the corner either. He continued crawling for a while until he stopped for a break. He then saw a girl running down the path, he didn't know this though till she tripped over his leg. He screamed in pain. She quickly said she was sorry and got up and ran as some thugs come round the corner. Kai immediately recognized them and got scared.

"Well, well, if it isn't our old friend Kai! Oh my, you don't look so good, let me make it so you can't feel the pain."

"Go away, I'm not in the mood." Kai spat back at his former team member from the blade sharks.

"Shame, I am." Was the reply. A harsh sharp end of the whip came down on Kai's shoulder.

"I see you're more pathetic than I thought, now attacking innocent girls and wounded people on the street." Kai sneered getting another blow. The boy growled at this.

"The silly girl shouldn't have been playing in the streets at night, and you, old friend, shouldn't have beat me last time. Get him!" Kai felt a large amount of hits before everything blacked out.

"I'll…get…you…" The gang of hooligans didn't stop though Kai was lying on the floor. They just continued hitting.

Zzz

Mystel looked around the dojo as Rei went to see if Tyson was awake. He new something was wrong, Kai should have been back before them so not to get caught. Rei came back down the stairs and entered them room.

"I'm afraid Tyson's still asleep." Rei said. He immediately new something was wrong with Mystel. "What is it?"

"I wasn't going to tell you this Rei, but Kai followed you to the park, he should have been back be now, but…I think something happened to him," Mystel new he said the wrong thing and became panicky when Rei turned white. "But you know me! Always jumping to conclusions, he probably is still walking, or maybe it wasn't him!"

"But I thought Kai was here, it's raining badly outside, he should have came back no matter where he went." Mystel agreed, placing his mask back over his face. Rei grabbed his coat and put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Kai! I can't leave him out there, you stay here incase Tyson wakes up or I don't come back." Rei was out the door in a flash.

"Good luck…"

zzz

Rei ran so fast you couldn't here him, which is when he bumped into a crying girl. He helped he up, she was crying badly.

"Miss, have you seen a man with two-toned blue hair and deep crimson eyes?" She nodded. "Can you talk…or…" She swallowed hard.

"H-he is d-down b-b-by t-the…the w-wall a-a-a f-f-few b-blocks f…from h-h-here…" She managed to get out, she pointed to the right. "Kee-keep g…going and t-turn r-r-r-right…h-he s-s-should be d-d-own t-there b-b-ut…h-h-hurry…h-e is in d-d-d-d-danger," With that Rei ran in the direction she said even more afraid. "G-g-good…l-luck…" She said before running back in the direction she was running in.

zzz

Rei stopped, horrified at the sight before him. A crowd of bullies was surrounding someone hitting them. Rei quickly shouted and pushed them out the way, falling onto the dark ground next to the torn, bloody boy. He touched his face lightly, mumbling the Russians names. The hooligans ran away, but Rei was too focused on the older boy to care.

"K-K-Kai! Kai w-wake up Kai! Kai! Listen to me! KAI!" He started to shout at the boy lying on the floor, shaking him, he then remembered the first aid Mao had taught him. He had checked for response, what was next. "Breathing," He put he cheek down to Kai's mouth, his chest wasn't moving, however he could feel a slight wind on his cheek. "Umm…ABC…action and response…breathing…circulation!" Rei opened Kai's mouth to check for anything he had been eating, or anything that could have got in his windpipe. He couldn't see anything. Rei the put Kai straight tipped his head back and took in a breath. "Here goes." Rei took hold of Kai's nose and blew all the breath he had into Kai's mouth twice. He then pressed down near Kai's diaphragm ten times. He checked again for any breathing. He then heard a groaning noise come from Kai.

"Kai?" He asked, leaning down slightly so he was above the Russian. "Are you ok?"

"R…Rei? Is…is that you?" Rei put a finger to Kai's lips.

"I'm going to get an ambulance, do you have your phone?"

"Pocket." Kai said.

Kai watched as Rei sat up properly and dialed the emergency number. He smiled slightly at how the object of his affections happened to be the one who found him. He got snapped out of his thoughts as Rei turned to him, bending down slightly. A long, ebony pony-tail fell down onto Kai's stomach, the matching colored fringe hanging at the side of the younger boy's face. Kai reached out his hand to the soft skin, lifting his head up slightly, pulling the Chinese youth down to him. He felt tears run out from Rei's eyes as their lips finally met. Kai pulled away slightly and wiped them away. Even though the rain was still coming down. Kai stroked the other's face.

"Dose…dose this mean you aren't made at me?" Rei asked. Kai nodded. Rei wrapped his arms round him, hugging him tightly and buried his face into Kai's shoulder. "Oh Kai…they'll be here soon…I promise I won't let you go again…I promise." Kai pulled apart from the other boy.

"Going to…faint…" Kai said before he blacked out again.

Rei smiled at Kai as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He laid Kai down and put him into recovery position. Rei looked at the corner as a ambulance pulled up next to them. Two men with a stretcher came out and put Kai onto it. One asked Rei if he wanted to go get some dry clothes for them both and the go to the hope hospital. Rei agreed and ran home, full of hope and energy.

Zzz

"WHAT DO YOU MEEN HE'S OUT ON HIS OWN? ARE YOU MAD?" Mystel sipped on his tea as Tyson continued screaming at him. He grinned at the girl opposite him, winking at he, making her blush. "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FLIRTING!" Mystel shrugged.

"Tyson, Rei has probably found Kai and take him to the hospital, he'll be on his way home to change and beg to go to the hospital." Mystel said, still flirting with the girl opposite. "They're both smart and reliable, unlike you or me, they'll be fine."

"I'm reliable!" Mystel looked at him.

"You're not smart?" Mystel said, getting a giggle from the girl. He smiled and went back to his tea.

"Show off." Tyson mumbled.

"Don't worry, I told the boy, Rei was it? Where to find him…but…" The girl looked down. Mystel and Tyson looked at her expectantly. "Never mind, I'm sure it's not a problem." Mystel shrugged his ok and Tyson smacked his head. They all looked at the kitchen door as it opened.

"Rei!"

"Hey!"

"You're ok! What about your friend?" Rei nodded, out of breath.

"Came…to…get…clothes…start…car…hope hospital." And with that Rei was out the room again and in the hall to get changed. Tyson got the car keys as Mystel and the girl went to the car. They waited as Rei came out quickly.

"Got Kai's clothes?" Mystel asked, Rei nodded.

"You missed out the fact the danger Kai was in was a gang of thugs." Rei said to the girl. She looked down at her lap.

"You got attacked by thugs?" Tyson screamed. Rei shook his head.

"Kai did, they left when I got there," Rei said, Tyson suddenly sped up. "He should be ok though," Mystel snickered. Rei turned round to look at him. "What are you looking at?" Mystel looked at him evilly, he had taken his mask of for the girl.

"Did those first aim lessons Mao give you help?" Rei blushed hard causing Mystel and Tyson to burst out with laughter. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Oh shut up, nothing happened."

"Nothing happened my ass." Mystel said calming down a little, Rei smiled a little.

"Oh, and I see you found a girlfriend, what's her name? Did you play her hero and save her from the pouring rain?" Rei's grin got wider as his blond friend and the girl went tense and turned bright red.

"What are you talking about?" Mystel demanded.

"I'm talking about you girlfriend next to you, you seem to be sitting surprisingly close to her if you ask me, do you even know her name or do you call her Juliet?" Rei snickered as Mystel blushed even harder and at the sudden huge gap that just got formed between the girl and him.

"I-I'm Ruia…pleased to meat you." She said quietly enough for them to here.

"Nice to meat you to Ruia," Rei said, being polite, then put the politeness to the side. "So then, what do you think of Mystel?" Rei asked. Ruia blushed hard, as did Mystel.

"You can't ask someone that! It's rude!" Mystel shouted. Rei waved a hand at him, still focusing on Ruia.

"Umm…he's…funny…I guess." She said, just above a whisper. Rei smiled as Mystel sat by the window quietly.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"A good thing?" She replied. Tyson rolled his eyes, now look who was being immature.

"In what way?"

"Umm…I don't understand." She said looking up innocently.

"Do you like him?" She blushed hard, so did Mystel. They both looked at Rei shocked.

"L-l-like him!" She squeaked.

"Yea, you know, do you 'like' him." She looked down, occasionally looking up.

"Umm…I…umm." Rei turned to Mystel who immediately panicked.

"What about you Mystel, do you like Ruia?" Mystel looked round, mainly at Ruia.

"I-I-I…umm…I-I d-d-don't…k-k-k-know…maybe…a little bit…" Rei smiled at his friend.

"So…what you gonna do about it?" Mystel panicked. The car stopped.

"We're here." Tyson announced, Rei ran out the car and into the hospital, followed be Tyson, then Mystel and Ruia whose hands found each other.

Zzz

Kitty-cat: I WILL update tomorrow at the latest! I promise! But I had writers block and I have writers block for my other story, it would help me greatly if you could tell me how to write a date scene though! Thanks!

Caoi!


	8. Chapter 8

**Forever**

**Chapter 8. The hospital**

Rei ran up the stairs as soon as they found out which floor Kai was on. He asked the people on that floor which room he was in and went into it with one of the doctors. Kai was laid on the bed with his eyes closed. The doctor and Rei walked to the side, the others following. Rei sat down on the chair at the side. Kai opened one eye and looked at Rei. Rei smiled at him, thankful he was all right as tears dwelled up in his eyes. Kai then looked at Tyson, Mystel, and flinched when he was the girl who passed him that night. He then looked back at Rei. He had a black eye that was too swollen to open, lots of cuts and bruises, from what Rei could tell one of the people chasing him had a knife. Kai then looked back at Ruia.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded slightly. "Good." She walked to his other side. "How did you get here?"

"I went into the dojo as I passed it, I couldn't keep running any longer and I thought it best I stopped there, I fainted when someone opened the door though, I made a dress for myself out of the blankets, my clothes where still wet. Are you going to be ok? Your not badly hurt are you?" She asked he shook his head. He turned to Rei again.

"Thanks for saving me, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come, I might've died," The girl gasped a little. "It was a gang created by a person on my old team, we weren't on good terms when I left them, I guess he wanted to get his own back. Rei, come closer, there's something I want you to know," Rei bent down so that he could hear Kai more clearly. "Closer," Rei went down so that his head was next to Kai's. He felt Kai kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." Rei swore his face was about as red as a coke can. He heard Mystel snicker slightly. He sat up again looking at the floor.

"Umm…" He shifted his gaze to Kai, quickly looking elsewhere. "Your very welcome." He replied before pecking Kai on the cheek. He looked at Tyson and Mystel out the corner of his eye; they were both snickering slightly. Ruia stood up smiling. I then noticed her dress; she literally had just cut armholes and a head hole in a piece of round tablecloth and tied some string round her waist. She walked to where Tyson and Mystel were.

"We'll go find the drinks machine, be back soon." She said pushing them out the door. I smiled and turned back to Kai.

"So…when will you be back out?" Rei asked rubbing the back of his head and mentally calling himself an cowered.

"Soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day. I have a scar that opened up on my front, they said they'll have to stitch it because it either got worse or I should have had it stitched when I got it. I refused to tell them how I got it though, they asked why and I just said I couldn't remember." Kai replied. Rei remembered the scar Kai had. It went from his left collarbone all the way down to his right hip. Kai said he got it from an incident at the abbey and would rather not talk about it at the time. Rei understood and left it at that. He couldn't help wonder what happened though. Kai noticed this obviously. "I wasn't exactly the best behaved child, I eventually did something so bad that they whipped me until I bled, and bled, and bled. They left me in a small room, they put some ointment on it and left it to heal. I got taken out as soon as it showed signs of a proper scab. They still refused to stitch it…that was their intention…I managed to escape with a tactic I learned.

"I ate less and less each day until I had enough spare food to last me about a week. They thought I was dead because I stopped eating the food they sent in. they opened the door and I knocked them out easily. That was the day a escaped. I stole the money I could find, and snuck into Boris's room, taking the money out the safe. I left, came to Japan, and lived here…I formed the blade sharks and then met Tyson…he was battling the person who was the leader of that gang I got beaten by. I couldn't stand up, I'd twisted my ankle badly, so I simply let them beat me." He finished and looked up, then looked at something in his hand. "I didn't think I was going to survive, the rate they where going at, I never thought someone would be out there that late at night."

Rei couldn't hold the next question in; it slipped out his mouth without permission. "What did you think of before you got knocked unconscious?" Kai looked at him with a questionable face. Rei held his breath, bracing himself. "I got told, that when you feel like your going into a unconscious state, you might think of the thing you love the most, it could be anything, an animal, food in Tyson's case, a person," Rei blushed at that word. "Anything, what did you think of?" Kai smiled at Rei's obvious uncomfort. He shut his eye.

"What did I think of?" He looked at Rei again Rei nodded gulping slightly. "At first it was the back of someone's head, they had long raven black hair that reached their knees, then, when they turned round and called my name, I saw beautiful pools of golden and a beautiful smile," Rei was bright red again. Kai smiled. "Fill in the blanks." Rei shut his eyes tight, unable to hold it in anymore. He hugged Kai, who almost fell of the bed; he had sat up while they where there. Kai put his arms on Rei's back, unsure about what to do. Rei was crying hard and hugging him tightly.

"Oh Kai, I was so worried, I thought you where as sure as dead when I found you lying there, you weren't even breathing right! I was so worried, I didn't know what to do, I was glad for the first aid Mao had taught me in China! I'm so sorry about lying to you, I will never lie to you again, I promise!" Kai pulled Rei into a proper hug, cradling him softly, shushing his tears away.

"Shush, I'm fine…I owe my live to you, I forgive you for lying, it's not your fault, I understand that. I'm sorry for being so childish." Kai went to kiss Rei's forehead just as Rei looked up. Their lips collided with bruising force as the two sat in shock. Kai shut his eyes and deepened the Kiss, snapping Rei out his thoughts. Rei kissed back, rapping his arms round Kai's neck. They separated and Rei smiled at Kai.

"If only we weren't in a hospital." He said Kai smiled back.

"Well you are, so get of Kai's lap lover boy and into the car down stairs, visiting hours finished five minutes ago." Rei and Kai blush, Rei lighting up the room as he tried to catch his laughing friend.

"MYSTEL!"

zzz

Kitty-cat: I know, that was longer than a day, but I'm being grounded from the com and I'm only aloud an hour a day, I'll try have the last chapter up on Thursday but I'm not promising. Thanks for the compliments PandaPjays, incase you wondered, I got ever bit of your review, my mind only understands most complicated things…its not very helpful when I'm doing simple math though…-.-;

Caoi .


	9. Chapter 9

**Forever**

**Chapter…9 I think…**

Kai sat on the sofa with his legs up. He got out of hospital, or as Tala called it, the prison with no escape. No, Tala didn't like the hospital. He jumped a little as a sudden weight was put on his side. He looked and Rei was curled up in a ball with is face in the side of Kai's stomach. Kai smiled and shifted slightly; Rei put his head on Kai's stomach and Kai put the paper down, stroking Rei's hair, which was in a loose plait.

"What shall we do when it's time to leave?" Rei asked. Kai looked at him, Rei was looking at the wall with a dead expression. "When it's time to go back, after Christmas…what shall we do? I don't want us to be apart again."

"Either you come back to Russia, or I can go to China, I don't mind which." Rei looked at Kai.

"Really? You wouldn't mind me coming back to Russia with you?"

"Why should I?" Rei shrugged. Kai shut his eyes and continued stroking Rei.

"You bought your presents yet?"

"I bought them in Russia, I had free time at the airport." Rei scowled at him.

"You didn't seriously buy the presents at an airport, did you?" Kai laughed a bit.

"No, don't worry, I just wanted to know how gullible you are." Rei sat up and crossed his arms.

"For that, you aren't getting anything." He stated before standing up.

"Hey, come on, I was joking!" Rei suppressed a smile and stomped out the room into the kitchen. "Rei!" Kai shouted putting down his reading glasses and running after Rei. "Wait!"

zzz

Hillary was walking down to the dojo with max, max had four plastic bags, two boxes, and four small present bags in his arms, Hillary however had two plastic bags. She stopped at the corner and turned to Max, tapping her foot.

"Hurry up Max, we haven't got all day! We need to get there by tonight if that's possible." She said max slumped against the wall when he reached Hillary.

"Need…to…stop." He said, panting a little.

"Come on, you're not that week and pathetic are you?" Max nodded his head, Hillary rolled her eyes and picked up the boxes, we're almost there, hold on."

"Thank you." He said, regaining his breath a little.

"Come on Hillary, you should know not to pile so much stuff on him! He's only a little puppy still." They heard a familiar voice say. Max shrunk further into the wall, groaning. Hillary's face brightened when a blue haired girl came round the corner.

"Miriam!" She said smiling, she put her things down and ran up to the other girl. "I'm glad to know I won't be the only girl this Christmas." The girls hugged.

"Yea, it gets tiring always celebrating with boys!" Miriam agreed. She looked round the corner. "Are you going to sit there all day or do what your suppose to be doing?" Ozuma then came round the corner carrying as much as Hillary and Max were, but he was carrying it all.

"Yes your highness. Would you like anything else?" He replied in a mocking voice. She frowned and hit the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Being rude, now stop being anti-social and say hello!" Ozuma mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing…" She smiled at him.

"Good boy!"

Hillary turned to Max who was about to go to sleep. "See? Ozuma can manage to carry all this stuff, why can't you? Aren't you a world champion or something?" Max stood up sighing. Hillary picked her stuff up and the girls continued walking and chatting as the boys padded along behind them. "Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

"Yes miss…"

zzz

Tyson glared at his brother, although he knew he couldn't be angry at him for much longer. Hiro was standing in his doorway looking shocked that his little brother was there. A lady about the same age carrying a little baby in her arms and had an infant at her side came to see who was at the door. She had long brown hair and wore a long black dress. Her eyes where green and sparkled. The infant was a small girl with blue hair and the same green eyes, she ran up to Tyson.

"Uncle Tyson!" She said putting her arms out. Tyson's face softened and he picked the girl up and swung her round. "Uncle Tyson! Uncle Tyson!" She said excitedly.

"Tyson, it's a pleasure to see you, would you like to come in?" The lady asked.

"No thanks Kibanna, I was just wondering if you were doing anything this Christmas. You see, lots of my friends are coming over and I'm sure they would like to meet you" The Lady looked at Hiro. "That is, if you're free." Kibanna looked a little worried, she knew there was a lot of sibling rivalry between the two brothers. Hiro looked away with a slight look of guilt in his eyes. He then turned back to his brother and smiled.

"We would happily come, who will be there?" Tyson grinned.

"The saint shields, Zeo, Mystel, Kai, Rei, Max and Hillary…I think the other girl, Mystel's friend, was called Ruia…yea, Ruia." Hiro nodded. Kibanna smiled with that girly smile.

"That means we need to do more shopping!" She said Hiro moaned.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so good," She hit his round the back of the head. " Can't you go?"

"No, it's from both of us, we both can buy them," She walked back into the house. "Come on Shion, we need to leave daddy and Uncle Tyson alone to talk for a while." The girl Tyson was holding jumped to the floor and ran after her.

"Mummy! Wait!" Shion said, running after her, another girl from the kitchen ran in and gave Tyson a kiss on the cheek, she looked exactly like Shion. "Mion! Hurry up! Mummy will get you!" Mion ran after Shion.

"So…you don't have to work this Christmas?" Tyson said with spite.

"I'm not going to, I work every Christmas almost." Hiro replied.

"And those that your not you go on holiday with your family, of course though, you need your family time." Hiro sighed.

"Tyson, I'm sorry, I-"

"Shut up, I don't need to here this, you expect to turn up at my house with Rei and everything is better? Not a chance, I haven't seen you in about a year, whenever I came round it was only Kibanna and the other three, you were always away with work."

"Tyson, I quit work a few days ago," Tyson looked at his brother with shock. "I knew you where really mad at me, so I decided as they wouldn't let me have time of, I would quit. I'm looking for a new job…I wasn't going to tell you…but I guess I should."

"You guessed right." Tyson said, grinning again. Hiro shook his hand.

"Not mad anymore?"

"Not at all."

Zzz

Ruia was straightening her dress, she wore her, now dry clothes, a purple skirt and a matching corset top. She turned to Mystel who was walking a bit in front of her with some bags and boxes; she was holding a few bags as well. He had four and she had four, but he had two boxes as well. He stopped to let her in front. They where going to her house to wrap the presents and then going to get a friend of the boys to tell him to take the presents to the dojo. She stood at the gate to her reasonably large house. They opened the gate, then the door. They walked straight to her blindingly pink room. Mystel put the boxes with hers.

"Ah! My eyes! It hurts do much! Make it stop!" He said putting his hands over his eyes and falling back onto her bed.

"Stop messing about and help me wrap the presents!" She scolded. He sat up and pouted. "Now!"

"But your room is so…pink!" He said, poking one of her stuffed toys. "And fluffy! Look at that carpet, its all furry and white and bright and-"

"Ok, I get the message, my room is pink, now help me!" He sat beside her and started wrapping. "What's the name of this person we will be picking up?" She asked, seletaping the wrapping of her presents.

"His names Zeo, and by the way, even your wrapping paper is pink and white, how can I concentrate?" She sighed.

"I think I know Zeo, he's a family friend or something, he owns the estate up the road right?" Mystel shrugged.

"I dunno, I've only met him once." She shook her head. "Greenish hair, green eyes, rich, play's the violin."

"Yea, I know him. He's really nice, we've been friends for a long time…since the accident," Mystel looked at her. "It doesn't matter, just keep wrapping your presents." He groaned again.

"Your so mean…and evil…and pi-"

"If you say that word one more time…" He fell silent and focused on the task at hand. "Good Mystel."

"Can I have a prize after?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"What KIND of prize?" He winked at her.

"Only I know that."

zzz

"Master Zeo, Miss Ruia and a boy are at the door for you." Zeo looked up at the butler.

"Thanks, I'll be down I a minute, I'll just put my stuff away." The butler nodded and descended down the stairs. Zeo put his violin away in its case, closed the book and folded his music stand back, putting it in the bag. He zipped up his case and went to greet Ruia.

"Zeo! Your house is so big!" He heard someone say, he looked in the direction and smiled.

"Thanks, glad you like it, I never expected the other person to be you Mystel," Mystel bounded up the stairs to say hello to Zeo. Ruia walked up, rolling her eyes at the Egyptian. "I never knew you to knew each other."

"Yea, we met the other day, I told you what happened right?" Ruia said. Zeo nodded.

"I'm glad you are ok, I was worried." She shook her head.

"I'm fine," Mystel nudged her side, glaring at her. "Oh, right, the reason why we're here."

Mystel explained instead. "Tyson's inviting a few friends over right? He had to go to his brothers to get him, so we came here to tell you to take your presents there now instead."

"Ok, I'll have them taken into the car, are those presents your at the door?" the two nodded. "Ok, I'll have them put in too." Ruia nodded.

"Thanks, that would be a great help," Zeo went over to one of the butlers standing at the top of the stairs. She turned to Mystel who was glaring at Zeo. "What's wrong with you now?" She questioned. Mystel blushed a deep pink at being caught.

"W-what do you mean?" She smirked.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Mystel blushed harder.

"Why would I be jealous? I have nothing to be jealous about!" Ruia giggled. Zeo came back down.

"They're taking it into the car, would you rather walk or take a car?"

"How many cars do you have!" Mystel asked.

"I don't know, I don't count them for fun you know." Zeo replied.

"I'd rather walk." Zeo nodded.

"Same, what about you Ruia?" She nodded. "Cool, lets go."

"Race you out the door!"

zzz

kitty-cat: smug look on her face I knew the being grounded wouldn't hold up, I've been here for two hours! suddenly gets scared I'm going to turn blue runs round screaming

Tala: rolls eyes She does this every time she drinks blue Pepsi, she seriously believes she's going to turn blue though.

Kitty-cat: it's true! The stuff is contaminated! Its not right! They haven't just put food coloring in! they've done something with it! gets out another can And it doesn't tase like Pepsi, I know Pepsi! And its NOT Pepsi downs can

Tala: why you drinking it then? You have to go before the com gets pulled out though.

Kitty-cat: K! Being grounded isn't nice, my mum and dad realized in England when I was little, that I didn't actually mind being grounded from playing outside, so I got band from TV and stuff, they would block the channels and everything! shivers oh well, I best get going!

Caoi! .


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever**

**Chapter Christmas shopping, Christmas shopping, Christmas shopping**

Rei walked into the living room, pleased with his work. He had decorated the house from head to toe with two of his new best friends. Ruia and Zeo stepped up behind him. Ruia giggled, spinning onto the couch as Zeo ran over to the Christmas tree, plucking off one of the chocolates. Rei fell over the chair, lading so he was upside down. Kai came into the room and raised an eyebrow in question. Rei smiled at him as Ruia and Zeo continued in battling the tree for chocolates.

"Do I really want to know why we have the house decorated from top to bottom?" Ruia came up to him on his left while Zeo was on his right.

"It's Christmas silly!" Rei said, walking up to them.

"We had spare decorations." Ruia added.

"And I had a spare Christmas tree." Came from Zeo. Kai sighed; he wasn't all that used to celebrating Christmas.

"Ok, but…" He looked at the three who obviously scenced his discomfort. "Can we NOT set anything alight?" The three laughed a little. Kai smiled at his koi who smiled back.

"We'll try," The Chinese replied winking. "But I'm not promising." Kai rolled his eyes at the immatureness of his friends. Ruia and Zeo went of to get the others, and Rei was looking him in the eye.

"What?" Rei started to get that evil grin he got when he was about to say something you'll hate. Kai's eyes got narrow. "What?" He said, slower.

"Are you still afraid of cameras?" Kai's eyes widened.

"Someone didn't plant one in the wall did they?" Rei went back to normal.

"Just wondering…look up," Kai looked, there, in all its glory, was a plant hanging from the ceiling. "Do you know what that is?" Kai shook his head. "Mistletoe." Rei whispered. Kai looked at Rei.

"You booby trapped the house, didn't you." Rei shook his head, putting his arms around Kai's neck. Kai sighed, giving up and wrapped his own arms around Rei's waist, leaning in and giving Rei a kiss. He heard a click…then saw a flash…then he looked to see Ruia and Zeo in the doorway. Zeo laughing holding a camera, Ruia was smiling at them innocently. Kai turned to Rei, who was whistling. Kai's brow started to twitch, Rei started running with the other two, laughing at the same time.

Zzz

Tyson was saying hello to Ozuma, Max was with them, and Hillary and Miriam where chatting about some girly thing.

"So then, what exactly are we going to do?" Miriam asked, leaning over Tyson, Hillary did the same.

"Yea, you must have a plan, every one always has a plan!" Tyson blinked at them a little, then scratched the back of his head.

"Well…" The girls glared at him. "I thought you'd be able to do that…" The girls gasped, then started to panic.

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do! We have NO Christmas plans!" Hillary cried, then glared at Tyson. "Thanks to SOMEONE!" Miriam took her by the shoulders, making the other girl look at her.

"Now, now Hillary, we will destroy Tyson later, right now, we have a very important task to do." Miriam stated. Max and Ozuma looked at Tyson like he was crazy…although he is, anyway…

"You forgot, or you couldn't be bothered?" Max asked. Tyson looked away.

"Or both?" Ozuma added, Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"Err…both." Max and Ozuma rolled their eyes. The boys then went back to the 'important' thing the girls were talking about.

"That's it! That'll give us ideas!" Hillary said, the boys got a bit worried.

"And it's the perfect punishment for Tyson's unforgivable behavior." Miriam added, Tyson shrunk back, knowing what it was.

"But everyone has to come." Hillary said, Ozuma and Max glared at Tyson.

"They can't be serious," Tyson said, shrinking into the wall. "They're not going to take us…"

"Shopping!"

zzz

Everyone looked at Hillary and Miriam who where by the tree. Hillary started of, as Miriam indulged herself in getting of the chocolate.

"Now, you will all wonder why you're gathered here today, but there is a VERY good reason." She said, Miriam joined in, popping the chocolate into her mouth.

"We have found that SOMEBODY! Not GLARING at anyone unparticular! –Insert death glare at Tyson- FORGOT and couldn't be BOTHERED to get anything to actually DO for Christmas!" She practically emphasized everything towards the poor Dragon.

"So, we will all go out shopping." Hillary rounded of.

"WHAT! You have GOT to be kidding!" Mystel cried, almost falling to his knees. Kai groaned and got on his knees, he would do ANYTHING to get out of this.

"PLEASE! Tyson's the one who needs punishment! Make him go with you! PLEASE!" He begged. Rei smiled slightly at Kai's pathetic-ness, like Zeo, he was perfectly fine with going shopping for a while, and it could be fun. Ruia clapped Zeo did the same. Mystel ran up to Ruia, getting on his knees.

"Ruia…you know that prize you owe me? Can it be to let me stay at home?" Ruia shook her head.

"All anger should be taken out on Tyson." And before you knew it, Tyson was surrounded by four, very angry bladers.

"Come on guys, can't we settle this the PROPER way?" Kai stepped forward, glaring his signature glare at Tyson, reserved for only the most annoying, in other words, HIM!

"We will Tyson, the 'proper' way, my fist, to your face!" Rei grabbed onto Kai, holding him back, the girls found it wise to do the same.

"Kai, settle down, attack Tyson later, shop now." The other boys looked at Rei.

"You CAN NOT be serious!" Ozuma cried, Rei nodded.

"I agree with him, I think shopping is our first priority right now." Zeo said, standing up for Rei. Max groaned.

"You've got to be kidding…"

zzz

Max yawned as they sat down in the café; Ozuma stretched, yawning as well. Kai sat beside them, almost already asleep. Tyson slumped down onto a chair. They where in some small café with nice chairs and nice food.

"When I have the energy, you are soooo dead!" Kai said to Tyson, Tyson made some sound in response.

"When I have the energy, I'm going to eat so much candy, I'll never run out of energy again!" Max said, looking at the milkshake in front of him.

"When I get home, I'm going to sleep, then I'll decide what to do." Ozuma said, going back to drinking his fruit juice. The others made a nod in response.

"What's got you all down and tired?" They heard from behind them. Kai looked up to see his favorite redhead above him.

"What happened to getting me out the house so you and Bryan could have you alone time?" Kai asked, Tala looked away, slightly nervous.

"Umm…it didn't work out…so I came to see you and my sister." Kai nodded, then looked around.

"Zena's here?" Kai asked, looking confused.

"Yea, she works here dude." A sweat-drop appeared on Kai's head.

"Really, I thought the name of this place sounded familiar…Kitty's café, did she name it?" Tala chuckled.

"Probably." Tala said hello to the others as they came over, noting the fact Rei sat close to Kai, Kai noticed the grin the Tala was giving him and blushed, looking away.

"Stop it! I don't need your snide comments right now!" Rei looked at Kai as he said this.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, taking hold of Kai's hand.

"I need a bed!" Kai wailed as he slumped against Rei.

"And incase you haven't noticed, I'm not a bed." Rei said.

"No, I didn't, but I wish you were, you're comfortable." Rei shook his head, then turned to Tala, and looked the way he was looking, then smirked.

"So then, Tala, seen anything interesting while you've been here?" Tala blushed when he caught on to what Rei was saying.

"Well, I have to go see my sister now, bye!" Tala ran off in search of his new savior. Kai looked at Rei, puzzled.

"Seems Tala has a small crush on our young friend." Rei said, nudging slightly at the person in the corner of the group. Kai snikered.

"He's moving on fast." Kai said, Rei smiled slightly. Tala came back over with a girl, she had identical hair and eye color, but her hair was short and tied in small, low bunches, with ribbons round the bits at the front. She wore a yellow jumper that was very baggy, and fitting jeans that had studs on. Kai sat up properly and hugged her.

"Hi Kai! I haven't seen you in so long!" She said, Kai looked at her.

"You've sure grown up! And what's with the ribbons in the hair?" He asked, he started to get all brother like on her. "And I think you need a smaller jumper."

"Tala's already given me the speech ok, I'll make a better effort next time I get a surprise visit." Kai sat down.

"Whatever." He said She sat on her bothers knee.

"Well then, introduce me." She said, Kai sighed.

"Guys, this is Tala's little sister, Zena, Zena, this is Rei, Max, Hillary, Miriam, Ozuma, Tyson, Zeo, Ruia and Mystel," He said, pointing to each one in turn. He then rested back on Rei's shoulder. "Now, let me SLEEP!" she giggled. He realized why and frowned.

"What happened to, 'I'll never fall in love ever'!" She asked, Tala laughed with her, Rei soon joined in, and Kai blushed deeply.

"Be quiet!" He said, eventually getting to sleep, to be woken up for more shopping…

zzz

Kitty-cat: I was going to make it longer, but it's getting late and I need the toilet!

Tala: told you, you've been needing the toilet for the past hour or something! When you get to engrosed, nothing is important!

Kitty-cat: I admit it! Now let me go!

Tala: fine!

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	11. Chapter 11

**Forever**

**Aw! No more shopping**

Kai slumped onto the armchair, utterly exhausted. NEVER again was he going ANYWHERE near a shopping center if any of the girls, Zeo or Rei where with him. The 'shopping for things to do' turned into a 'shopping for stupid things we REALLY don't need, but will make the boys buy anyway' trip. Fun. He opened an eye as Rei curled up in his lap.

"Kai." Rei said in the sweetest voice he could.

"No, I will NOT help you unpack or do ANY sort of help for your stupid 'toys'." He said, he looked at Rei who tugged on his shirt; bad move. He was met with two big, sweet, golden eyes, a very nice face with lips parted, and last but defiantly not least; a big, long purr. Kai tipped his head back trying to block out the sound of his kitten purring but couldn't. He sighed in defeat. Rei jumped up happily and helped Kai up.

"You can help by helping wrapping some stuff up, sorting it out into piles, and putting all the Christmas presents of ours, under the Christmas tree! Of course, I'll help! Are there any questions?" Kai rolled his eyes. I'll help: I'll do the simple stuff, then go read some cook book. "Good, come!" Rei said, pulling Kai into the dojo.

Zzz

Kai stumbled back onto his chair after putting the stuff under the big tree. He looked as Tala walked into the room, putting some stuff under the tree, then pretending to fall down dead. Then Mystel lugged himself in, throwing the stuff at the tree, then sat on the chair opposite Kai. Next, Ozuma and Max walked in, did the same, but sat on the big chair. Tyson then came in, putting a few dozen cards under the tree, and sat in the middle of the floor. Kai growled as Tyson sat down, out of them all, Tyson didn't look tired.

"How come you get it off easy and WE have to actually DO something?" Kai moaned, Tyson grinned and got hit by a pillow Kai chucked at him with very poor effort.

"Well, I helped write Christmas cards, that's all, you guys helped pack up some stuff and finish the shopping off. You had a choice Kai, so did Tala, he could have done NOTHING!" Kai sat up straight and stared with hate at his -former- best friend lying on the floor.

"You could have done NOTHING? I was so forced into it." Kai said his defense, folding his arms. Tala sat up, rubbing his head.

"Well…I guess so…but I thought, as everyone else was getting help, why shouldn't I help? So I did." Kai started laughing. Tala got angry.

"Liar! I saw the way you looked at…shall I say his name? In the café! You were SO no being nice out of the goodness for your heart!" Tala blushed furiously at this; the others joined in the laughter as well.

"I did look at anyone in _that_ way Kai! And I CAN simply do nice things every now and then!"

"Rei noticed as well, he's the one you should worry about!" Tala was starting to panic.

"Damn! Rei knows?" Kai smirked. "I mean…thinks he knows something that didn't happen?"

"Too late for that Tala, maybe Rei's already told him, I mean, they do get along well." Ozuma said, The redhead gulped, the others laughing at his discomfort.

"What are you all laughing at?" Everyone was looking at the door. There stood the object of the conversation, carrying a tray of drinks. Tala went redder than his hair.

"N-n-nothing!" He said, standing up and running to the green haired beauty, taking the trays. "Here! Let me help you!" He laid them on the table, ignoring the protests from Zeo and stifled laughter from the others. Zeo smiled at him as he took back the tray.

"You're so helpful to me." He said, the blush rose back to Tala's cheeks.

"I think Zeo forgot about booby trapping the house!" Kai shouted at them, Tala looked at Kai questionably and then looked at the ceiling. His face paled. Zeo shook his head furiously. "After what you did to me earlier with the other two evil creatures, I now am forcing you to follow the Christmas tradition. Mistletoe, my new best friend!" Kai said grinning. Tala looked down at Zeo who was a nice shade of pink. He heard the distant wolf-whistle of Max and the other mean and cruel cheers of his friends. Zeo shut his eyes and straightened himself, leaning up slightly, his arms where clasping the tray. Tala shut his own eyes, holding onto Zeo's shoulders, and lent down, brushing his lips against Zeo's, then deepened the kiss a little by moving further forward. He let go of Zeo and stood back up, trying to hide the blush from the smaller one by looking at the ceiling. Zeo looked down, blushing badly.

"I…umm…I have to go back now." Zeo stated, almost running out the room. Tala glared at Kai who had camera in his hand, before going back to being dead on the floor and trying to block the laughter out.

"It's not funny!" He yelled over the noise.

"You're right, it's not," Began Kai. "It's fucking hilarious!" Tala sighed. "What's wrong, you should be thanking me!" Kai said, poking the other in the cheek.

"He'll hate me now!" Kai shook his head.

"Moron! Of course he won't!"

"Yea, did you see the look on his face? He enjoyed it as much as you!" Tala sat up, beet red again, and glared at Mystel.

"Oh don't hide it Tala, you so enjoyed that! You would have gone on if it weren't for us being here!" Tala sighed and smiled.

"I guess you're right." Rei then burst in, running over to Kai and looking at the digi-camera.

"Let's see then!" He said, Kai flicked through to the right photo. Rei started laughing at it and Kai got a new burst of laughter. "Man, Tala! If I were you, I would have burned this thing by now!" Tala desperately tried to change subject.

"What was it that Zeo and you did to Kai?" Kai blushed, looking horrified.

"Basically the same thing, but we let Kai know we took a photo, him being camera shy and all!" Kai looked away.

"I'm NOT camera shy! I just haven't exactly gotten on well with camera's." he defended. Rei laughed a little.

"Yea, that's called camera shy!"

zzz

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Ruia said, smiling at her best friend who was helping to wash the dishes. He was still slightly pink, but couldn't help smiling slightly.

"Yea, but he probably hates me now…" Came the reply.

"Why should he hate you?" Hillary asked, she and Miriam where setting up the things for tomorrow.

"Because he's not gay, he probably has some nice girl to go back home to." Gwen laughed a little, putting the next plate away.

"He is, he just broke up with his boyfriend in Russia, good thing to, the heartless ass, anyway, he seems to like you, he wouldn't help someone out the 'kindness of his heart', he helps them if he likes them or he is forced to."

"Really?" Zeo said with hope in his voice. Ruia nudged him, he forgot about drying the plates, he quickly started again whispering a sorry.

"Really, and in my opinion, you suit him well." Zeo blushed harder and looked at Gwen who was grinning. The worst part of this little conversation for Zeo was the fact that it was one of those girly ones.

"What about you and Tyson Gwen? You two seem to hit it off." Miriam said, Gwen sighed.

"He can be so oblivious, I tried hinting, but everything just flew passed him! I mean really, I thought my brother was bad!" The others laughed. Zeo blushed slightly at the mention of Tala.

SMASH!

"ZEO! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SMASHING PLATES!"

zzz

wow, two updates in one day, I'm getting back on track!

Tala: and this is a good thing I presume?

NAHA! Yes, my pairings are soooooooooo random some times, but I thought the TalaxZeo thing was kinda cute, an Android and a Cyber dude! I mean, come on! How cute is that?

Tala: -.-; it's just cliché.

Whatever! Thank you for your patients!

Caoi .

Kitty-cat

May the Lord be with you!

Tala: stop it with the religious thing!


	12. Chapter 12

**Forever**

Rei looked from Tala, to Kai, then back to Tala, then to Zeo who was watching them. He sat down opposite Zeo. Kai and Tala where staring deeply into each other's eyes, unblinking. Rei sighed then passed Kai his tea, Tala his coffee, and Zeo his hot chocolate. He watched, amused, as Kai and Tala both took a swig of their drinks, not parting eye contact, and most importantly; not blinking. Then Kai blinked.

"WHOOP! Oh yea! How's THAT for victory!" Tala cheered, standing up. Rei quickly grabbed his drink incase it fell off the table, then Kai stood up abruptly, Rei grabbed his drink.

"You so cheated!" Rei sighed. Zeo laughed a bit then took Tala's cup in his arms so Rei could get his own.

"How did I?" Tala asked, folding his arms.

"I don't know! But you ALWAYS find a way to cheat!"

"At a starting contest against you, I don't need to cheat." Rei sighed and decided to talk to Zeo instead of listening to the arguments.

"How long have they been at this for?" Rei asked, Zeo looked at his watch and sweat-dropped.

"The staring, fifteen to twenty minute, but before that they where playing chess, and before that some other mind game."

"This is since this morning, right?" Zeo nodded, it was almost dinnertime. "Want to help make dinner?"(A/N: Dinner Lunch, Tea-time Dinner)

"And miss these two fight? Of course!" Rei laughed a little and he and Rei walked into the kitchen. Kai and Tala settled down and Kai sat, drinking his tea up. Tala did the same, then had the best idea ever.

"A milk drinking contest! (A/N: YAY!) I challenge you to a milk drinking contest!" Kai stood so he was the same height as Tala.

"You're on!

Zzz

"So, Zeo, what did you get everyone for Christmas?" Rei asked Zeo. Zeo got a bit nervous.

"Well…you see…there's one more present I need to get." Rei looked at him

"For who?" He turned on the oven.

"Umm…Tala." Rei smirked. Zeo got even more uncomfortable.

"What where you planning on buying?" Zeo scratched his head.

"Well, I finished making this jumper and teddy-bear and-" The two looked at the door as a big thump and bang where heard. Tala was now on the floor as he and Kai tried to get through t the same time, he got up and pushed Kai out his way so he got to the fridge first. Kai ran to Rei.

"What? I was having a nice conversation with a NORMAL person for once!" Kai was panting a bit.

"Milk…drinking…you…time." He said, then got a few pints of milk out the fridge. Both Kai and Tala had four each. Rei finished chopping some greens and told Zeo to cook the meat in the pan till it was white.

"So what do I do?" Rei asked sitting down.

"You need to tell us when a minute is over, then we stop and see who drank the most." Tala said as Kai was fiddling with the milk top. Rei nodded and took over what Kai was doing.

"Ok, are you both ready," Kai and Tala glared at each other. "GO!" They both started drinking, oblivious to what the other was doing. Rei then noticed a trickle of milk coming from Tala's lip and smiled. The old 'don't drink it all' trick. He looked at the clock, Kai had just started on his second pint a few seconds after Tala.

By the time Rei was going to stop them, they were both on their last pints. Kai was going slightly red and Tala had his eyes closed.

"STOP!" Rei said, both bladers slammed the glasses down, Tala had just a bit left. He jumped up, cheering, Zeo was clapping, and obviously forgetting about the chicken, but quickly remembered it when he smelt burning. Rei turned to Kai. "There has to be something you can beat him at." Kai nodded.

"Cards, I can beet him at most card games apart from cheat, but considering cheating is his talent, it's quite hard," Kai rested his head on the table. "I can beat him at chess, but that's quite hard to cheat in." Rei chuckled.

"How about Chinese checkers? I have a spare board upstairs," Kai nodded enthusiastically. "I'll go get it, I ought to teach you how to cheat. Will you sort out the chicken please, Zeo needs to come with me." Kai nodded and took Tala to the stove to sort it all out while Rei pulled Zeo upstairs.

Zzz

"As you where saying, you made a teddy-bear and jumper…"

"I was thinking of giving that to him…I'm not sure though." Zeo pulled out a box from Rei's luggage.

"I think he'd like that! Why don't you ask Gwen? She might know." Zeo nodded.

"Hi guys! I heard my name! What did you want?" Came a bubbly voice from the door.

"Speak of the devil." Rei said, she stuck her tongue out. Rei nudged Zeo, He could tell Zeo was nervous.

"Umm…Gwen…does your brother like hand-made things?" He asked, Gwen looked slightly shocked.

"It depends what it is." She said. Rei decided to speak for Zeo, as this wasn't getting anywhere.

"He made this jumper and bear and he wants to know if Tala would like them as a Christmas present." Zeo couldn't help the color rise in his cheeks, Gwen grinned at him.

"I'm sure he'd like it! He loves bears, and if it's from you, he'd LOVE it!" She ran off to the kitchen and left Zeo and Rei. Rei punched Zeo on the arm.

"See, nothing to worry about, we can go round now and get it!" Rei said, picking up the box and starting to go out the room. Zeo ran after him.

"Are you sure that's ok? Right now?" Rei nodded. Zeo stopped for a moment. "Umm…Rei…is something burning?" Rei sniffed the air.

"DAMN! THE DINNER!"

zzz

Rei took off his coat as they got to Zeo's house. He, Zeo, Ruia and Gwen had come to get the present for Tala. Gwen wanted to see what it looked like, and Ruia just wanted to go for a walk. Rei looked round the main hall, he couldn't believe how big it was. He knew it was big, not this big. He followed the others upstairs and into Zeo's room. Zeo went to the closet and pulled out a box from the top shelf. The box was slightly yellow and had a green bow on it. Zeo undid the tie and opened it, pulling out a big, wooly, dark green jumper with a appliqué of two bears on. Underneath that was a black teddy wearing a green cotton puff jacket with a fur-lined hood. He put them on the floor and looked at the others.

"Well?" He asked. "What do you think?" Rei could tell that was more meant to Gwen than anyone else.

"They're so cute! I know my brother would LOVE them! wow! You're so good at this stuff!" Zeo blushed slightly.

"It was just something I've been working on, I didn't know what to do with it, and I thought of giving it to Tala as I don't have anything for him yet." Zeo said, he looked at Rei.

"I think he'd like it to, it looks like you put quite a bit of effort into it," Rei said, Ruia and Gwen where fussing over the bear and how to put it back into the box correctly. Rei stood up and everyone looked at him. "If we don't get home soon, Tala and Kai will probably try and tell what their presents are!"

zzz

"And this one is…" Kai shook the box next to his ear. "I think it's something to do with sweets, would've guessed though, it's for Tyson." Tala was looking round the back.

"I'm short of a present!" He wined. "You've all got…about nine each, I've only got eight." Kai looked at where Tala was looking.

"Hey, you're right! Who are you missing one from?"

"You didn't forget me again did you?" Kai glared at Tala. "Just asking."

"We're back!" Came Rei's voice from the door, the two boys ran out from the tree, Tala grabbing a sweet in the process, and sat at the monopoly board. Rei came in with the others, placing a large present under the tree. "Who won at Chinese checkers?"

"Me! Ha, ha! It was easy!" Kai boasted. Tala grumbled something along the lines of 'it was as stupid as chess'.

"Now we are playing BORED games! Games to play, when you're bored, because they're gay!" Tala said, making his move. Kai grinned.

"Yea, as you can see, I rock at monopoly, whether Tala cheats, or not!" Rei rolled his eyes.

"Simple way to cheat at monopoly, be that banker!" Rei said.

"People can see when you take money!" Kai said. Tala shook his head.

"I would have gone bankrupt five minutes after the game started, but I took money from the bank about…ten times?"

"See! It's the technique you use!" Rei said. "Almost like magic, that's why it's good to know card tricks for card games, you can trick the card set when playing poker," Rei said. "I learnt how to deal myself a royal-flush a while ago." Kai stared at him in amazement.

"You _cheat _at _poker _and actually get away with it!" Rei nodded.

"Unlike you Kai, Rei knows how to cheat." Tala said, Kai looked at the board.

"Rent, oh, and you missed another rent."

"Damn! I hate this game!" Tala said, throwing his paper money on the floor. Rei patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kai just rocks at this." Tala stood up.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk, anyone want to come?" Zeo stood up.

"I'll go." He said, Tala nodded and they walked to the door.

"Bye."

Zzz

Kitty-cat: I'll leave it there, I have violin practice to attend to…-.-; joy…

Tala: I thought you liked the damned instrument? Even though you can't play it…

Kitty-cat: I've practised for ten minutes already! I don't need any more! 'Ne way, I need to wait for my friend to send me the homework

Tala: ¬.¬ I thought she was giving you notes that you didn't get from last lesson?

Kitty-cat: Yea she is, notes from last lesson…they where just to finish off for homework…hee, hee…'ne way

Caoi .


	13. Chapter 13

**Forever**

**Tag and ice-cream**

Zeo looked at Tala out the corner of his eye. The redhead was starting ahead deep in thought; he looked at Zeo who immediately looked in the opposite direction. They kept walking for a while, and then they heard some familiar voices from the park. Zeo stopped and looked at the fence like it was gooseberry. Tala looked at Zeo.

"What?" He asked, Zeo blushed and ran up to Tala.

"Nothing, it's just I think Tyson is in there." He said, Tala laughed a bit.

"Not afraid of the thing that goes bump in the night now, are we?" Tala teased, placing a hand on Zeo's head so he was grounded. Zeo's cheeks puffed.

"NO! I was just pointing out that fact," He replied, Tala ruffled his hair and kept walking. "Hey wait up!" Zeo said, running to Tala's side. They entered the park and, as Zeo said, Tyson was there with Max and Mystel, playing some silly childish game. Mystel ran up to the two.

"You wanna join? Or are you going on a date?" The Egyptian asked causing the other two to blush badly.

"Shut up Mystel! It's nothing like that!" Mystel shrugged at the comment and went back to playing tag. Tala was walking over to a bench where the girls, Kenny and Ozuma where. Zeo looked from Tala to the three playing on the grass. He laughed a little as Tyson, regretting it as that made him Mystel's 'tag target' tackled Mystel. He screamed as the other ran up to him, tackling him down to the floor.

"One of them is going to get hurt." Tala said, watching the four play. Ozuma nodded.

"Who do you think it'll be?" Tala looked carefully.

"Either Zeo or Max, they both seem like they'll be bruised easily, you?"

"I agree with Zeo, but at the rate Tyson and Mystel are going, I wouldn't be surprised if they hurt each other." Kenny looked up from his computer.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" He asked, they thought on it for a moment.

"Nah." They all said at the same time. Ozuma stood up, the girls and other two looked at him.

"Might as well join in," he said shrugging. "Hey Max! Can anyone join in your game, or do I need an invitation?" Max smiled and waved.

"Come on over, the mud is great!" Was the reply, it had been raining last night so the ground was wet. Ozuma looked at Tala who stood and then looked at Kenny.

"Have some fun! Join in!" He said. Kenny looked at them reluctantly, but then put his computer down.

"Fine."

Zzz

Kai's eyebrow twitched nervously as his lips pierced together. Rei smirked slightly, but bit his lip. Rei's hand moved up from his lap to the table. Ruia shifted nervously and Gwen clutched the cushion. A small pat of wood hitting metal rang through the room. Kai shut his eyes tight.

"Check and mate." Was the first thing said from the ebony haired boy. Kai fell back onto the floor and Gwen clapped as Ruia smiled.

"Wow, that seemed like it would never last." Ruia said. Rei looked very smug. After a while of teaching Kai card tricks and ways to cheat with them, they had moved on to see how good Rei was at chess.

"How do you feel? Being beaten by a newbbie!" Kai sat up to defend himself.

"I was going easy on you! Beginners luck!" was the sharp reply. Rei laughed.

"You just can't take the fact that I beat you at your own game."

"I'd like to see you go up against Robert." Kai mumbled.

"On to teaching you how to cheat at monopoly." Kai brightened up at this. Gwen laughed a little and stood.

"I think I might go find the others, they went to the park right?" Ruia stood as well, a bit to eagerly.

"I'll come!" She said. Rei grinned.

"You just can't wait for your boyfriend to get back, can you?" Rei said, referring to Mystel.

"Nope!" Gwen and Ruia got their coats. "Bye, bye! See you!" Ruia said, pulling Gwen out the door. Kai laughed lightly.

"Where do they get their energy from?" Rei shook his head. Kai pulled him up of the floor and into a tight embrace.

"I don't know, but we're alone and I have lots of energy to burn." He whispered into Rei's ear making the shorter boy shiver with delight. Rei smiled slightly.

"Lead the way, your highness." Rei said. Kai picked Rei up, who in turn wrapped his legs round Kai. Then they walked, or more of KAI walked, into the dojo.

Zzz

Ruia jumped onto Mystel's back when they reached the park, while Gwen rushed over to the girls sat on the bench. Mystel told Ruia to join the game, and soon there was all eleven of them playing. And of course, all eleven of them going black from the mud. Mystel ran next to Ruia as Tala chased Zeo. Mystel was laughing hard and Ruia was panting.

"Where's Kai and Rei?" Mystel asked, composing himself as Zeo was tackled to the ground and Tala refused to let go of him.

"They're at home, Rei's teaching Kai how to cheat," She said, looking at her best friend make protests of staying pinned to the floor. "He really doesn't want Tala to let go, does he." Mystel laughed a bit.

"I don't know, but I've never seen anyone that red before."

"I can hear you, you know!" Zeo shouted. "I'll be after you when I can move!" Ruia and Mystel laughed harder.

"Sorry to break this to you, but as long as I'm in command, you aren't going now where," Tala said to the distressed teen in his arms. Zeo decided that there was only one way to go about this. Tala slackened his grip as he felt a warm, wet tongue behind his ear as Zeo lifter his head up to Tala's neck, only causing more laughter from their right, but he didn't really care. He yelped as he was flipped over and stared at the offender with awe. "You evil little…" Tala said. Ozuma sighed and Miriam looked at him questionably.

"As we predicted, someone will get hurt, in this case: in an all out war." He said as Tala and Zeo started fighting. Miriam giggled. (A/N: gosh I hate that word!) Ozuma sighed again as a small cry of pain came from Zeo and Tala started fussing and saying how he was sorry.

"Yo! Zeo! You ok?" Tyson asked. Gwen rushed over, Hillary behind her; Max walked up to Tyson.

"Yea, I'll be ok." Was the small reply. Max looked at Tyson.

"What did he do?"

"I think Tala accidentally got him in the rib or he hurt his ankle or something." Max winced.

"Oww," Tyson nodded. "Hey Zeo, we best get you home!" Zeo nodded as Tala helped him up.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Tala said again. Zeo laughed lightly.

"It's ok, I forgive you! How many times do you want me to say it?" Tala smiled slightly as Zeo returned it. "I'll get you back later anyway!" Tala's smiled turned into a smug grin.

"Oh yea? Is that a threat?"

"No! It's a promise." Tala looked at his sister.

"Where's Rei and Kai?" He asked.

"At home, they wanted some time alone." Tala grinned.

"Probably having some very nice ice-cream." He said, Gwen punched him lightly and Zeo looked at him with a mix of shock and amusement.

"Tala!"

zzz

Kitty-cat: I have writer's block for my other fic…-.-; some help would be nice…I know, it took so long and it's short, but this is my normal chapter length!

Tala: pathetic excuse, you where to busy drooling over-

Kitty-cat: puts duck tape round mouth QUIET! Or this duck tape will be in other places!

Tala: O.O (oh hell)

Kitty-cat: My gran-gran's coming tomorrow! I'm so happy!

Tala: O.o (you ok?)

Kitty-cat: we may argue…a lot…ok, a bit of an understatement, not the point, I love he even so!

Tala: ¬.¬ (suuuuuuuuuuuure!)

Kitty-cat: well, bye!

Caoi.

Kitty-cat

It is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle than it is for a rich man to go through the kingdom of God


	14. Chapter 14

**Forever**

**Christmas Eve**

A loud bang was heard on the front door of Tyson's home. Zeo was smiling like an idiot at the fact it was one day till Christmas, one day till he got to open his presents, and one day till Tala opened his. He blushed at thee thought. Rei opened the door, smiling at the turquoise-eyed boy, and stepped aside. Zeo hopped into the room and took of his snow boots and coat.

"Good morning Rei!" He sang, Rei nodded.

"Morning," The jet-haired boy replied, smiling broadly. " Kai and Tala are in the living room by the way, Tyson's still upstairs," The younger boy blushed slightly at the redhead's name, getting a grin from Rei. "How's your leg?"

"It's getting better, Dad said that I'm forbidden to fight with anyone anymore because he reckons I wasn't built for it," Rei laughed a bit, then helped his limping friend into the living room. "Hi, how are you two?"

"Fine thanks, how's your leg?" Kai replied, Tala ran over to them to help Zeo sit down.

"It's not that bad, is it? I mean, you can't walk properly! I'm so-"

"If you say sorry one more time, I think I'll die." Zeo said, stopping Tala from apologizing again. Tala blushed slightly as Kai snickered. "I'm fine, thanks for asking, and I can walk, it just hurts, that's all," Tala nodded. " Where's Gwen?"

"Upstairs last time I checked, I think she's trying to wake Tyson up." Rei replied. Tala walked towards the door.

"I'll go get them." He said, walking out. Rei sat on the floor in front of Kai and lent back. Zeo looked at a few boxes that where out, one said 'the game of life' on.

"You haven't been playing on these today, have you?" He asked. Rei shook his head.

"Last night, when you guys left, we got bored. This is the result," Zeo looked back at the heap and saw some cards on the floor. "We started teaching Kai how to do card tricks again." Everyone looked up as they heard a yelp from upstairs, then followed the noise as loud banging was heard coming down the stairs, and looked at the door as Tala came in, face flushed, and then sat down next to Kai on the couch.

"Don't go upstairs." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Kai asked out of plain curiosity.

"Tyson and Gwen are making-out." Kai laughed a bit at Tala's unfortunateness and Tala leaned back.

"That's something you don't get to see everyday." Kai commented. Rei nudged him a little, even though he himself was smiling.

"I was wondering what was taking them so long." Tala said, humorly. Kai nodded and looked to the door as Gwen walked in gingerly, he hair looked a bit messy and she straightened it out a bit. She blushed slightly at the smirk Kai and Tala were giving her.

"Err…hi?" She said, Zeo waved and Rei smiled at her, pinching Kai to make him shut up. Gwen walked over to Zeo. "How's your foot?" She asked, going back to her cheery self. Zeo nodded.

"Fine thanks, still hurts a bit." He replied.

"His father band him from rough housing." Rei said, Gwen laughed a bit.

"There goes your fun." Kai whispered to Tala who in turn, turned red.

"Shut up Hiwatari." Tala snapped back. Rei looked at the two questionably, Tala shook his head. Rei shook his head and went back to Gwen and Zeo's conversation. Kai looked at the door as Tyson came in, as he was the only one who wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Tyson walked up to Kai.

"When's Hiro coming over?" Kai asked, Tyson shrugged.

"Some time today or tomorrow, he'll probably bring the presents today." Tyson said, Kai nodded as Tyson went to the chair Gwen was sitting in, picked her up, sat in her place, and then plopped her on his knee.

"So what are we doing today?" Rei asked.

"Not sure, what does everyone want to do?" Tyson replied.

"I don't know about you guys, but tomorrow, I have to go to Church in the morning." Tala said, all but Kai and Gwen looked at him funnily.

"You're…Christian?" Tyson asked, Tala nodded, frowning slightly.

"Why's that so hard to believe?" Tyson shrugged.

"You just don't seem like the type to have a faith." Tyson said. Rei nodded.

"And God is against homosexuality." Rei added, Tala fowled his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Kai's a Christian, he doesn't seem to have a problem, anyway, we're only human and we all sin." (A/N: Right you are Tala! Don't let me down!) Tala snared. Rei looked at Kai.

"You didn't tell me that." Rei said, Kai shrugged, leaning back.

"Didn't seem all that important, we WERE brought up in an abbey, just cause it was evil, doesn't necessarily mean that it blocked out faith, Russia is a Christian country last time I checked." Rei sighed and looked back at the boxes.

"We really should put those back." He said.

"Note, keyword: SHOULD."

Zzz

Kai looked out the window as he heard a car horn. Hiro's car was parked just outside and it seemed that he was bringing some things in from the boot. Kai told Rei where he was going then put on his boots and walked out. Hiro asked him to bring some things in from the car and Kai stared at the boxes in the back. There was quite a few, and many where very big. Kai looked at Hiro, taking two boxes out.

"My wife is a shopaholic, so I hope you all like presents." Hiro said, smiling. Kai shook his head as Tala, Mystel and Rei came out.

"Need any help?" Rei asked Hiro as Tala's eyes sparkled at the amount in the boot. Hiro nodded and took his boxes in, Mystel following after Kai. Rei got Tala out his trance and then they took some boxes and went in.

"Hey little brother," Hiro said as he came in. "Where shall I put these?" Tyson backed away from Hiro.

"W-w-what IS all that?"

"Presents." Hiro stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tyson pointed towards the dojo.

"In the dojo." Tyson said, Hiro nodded and placed the boxes where Tyson said. Gwen walked up to him after seeing his shock.

"What's wrong Ty?" She asked, Tyson shock his head and walked to a chair, Gwen followed.

Zzz

"No! Zeo! Not like that!" Ruia snapped at Zeo. They where outside building different things in the snow." Zeo stuck his tongue out at her and through a snowball at her. It had snowed heavily that night, so the snow was up to their shins. She squealed as Mystel shook a branch in the tree he was climbing and it all fell down on her head. She glared up at him as he grinned cheekily at her. She made a small snowball in her hands and through it at the tree, making Mystel loose his balance and fall. They where all back in the park, and Mystel, Zeo and Ruia where next to the trees, Gwen, Hillary and Miriam where sat on a blanket close to them talking. Tyson, Max, Ozuma and Kenny where by the swings, and Kai, Tala and Rei where sat on the bench…well more of Kai and Tala had taken over the bench and Rei was forced to sit on the floor by his lover again.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked Tala, who turned round to face him, slightly red.

"N-nothing." Kai smiled slyly.

"Sure, we believe you, like we believe that you don't like Zeo." Tala glared at Kai harshly and then went to drinking his tea.

"I don't." He said. Rei made a buzzing noise. He looked at Rei, who smiled back. Kai laughed a little.

"He's pretending to be a lie detector." Kai said, Tala rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, there's nothing wrong," Rei buzzed again and Tala glared at him. "Watch it or I'll rip out your tongue," Rei buzzed. "I'm not soft, I will!" Rei buzzed, then stuck out his tongue to prove his point. Tala made a very Kai like noise and looked towards the trees as Kai put his mouth round Rei's tongue. "Save it for later you two." Tala said spitefully.

"I know what's wrong," Rei said, Tala didn't look at him. "Tala is jealous at us because he doesn't have a certain person to love." Rei said, Kai looked at Tala bemused.

"Really?" Kai asked, Tala put his head on his arm.

"Go away." He said, not taking his eyes of the trio by the trees. Kai looked at Rei and smiled.

"Yo Zeo! Becareful, I know a redhead maniac who has his eye on you!" Kai shouted across the field, getting everyone's attention, including Zeo's. Tala looked at Kai with horror.

"Kai! What the fuck was that for!" Tala snarled, going pink. Kai shrugged and leaned back, causing Rei to sit on his lap.

"I was only trying to help." He said, Tala groaned.

"You didn't need to let everyone here you." He said. Kai smirked.

"So you admit you like him then?" Kai said, Tala looked at him.

"What! No! Stop twisting my words around!" Kai patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you two make it plainly obvious you like each other anyway, that's the frustrating thing, your both getting so worked up about it that you are both oblivious to each other." Tala stared, speechless. Rei nodded.

"It's true Tala, open your eyes, look around, you like him and he likes you." Tala was going redder by the second. He kept opening and closing his mouth to try say something, but just gave up.

"I'm going." He said, standing up.

"Going to run to him and cry?" (A/N: I've had this said to me –glare- evil people)

Kai asked, Rei laughed a bit but Tala glared and walked to the trio by the trees. "Fun, 'ne?" Rei nodded.

"Sorry 'bout…Kai," Tala said to Zeo, scratching his head. "He can be a bit weird sometimes." Zeo's cheeks colored a bit as he smiled

"It's ok, I know what you mean," He said, glaring at Ruia and Mystel as he said the last part. Mystel whistled and Ruia grinned. Zeo turned back to Tala. "What to help us build snow animals, I'm not very good at it." Tala shrugged.

"Sure." He sat down next to Zeo and demonstrated how to make some animals.

"I'm going to go see Hillary and the others, bye." Ruia said, standing up and going to the other girls. Mystel waved and ran over to Kai and Rei, not saying anything. Zeo looked back at the animal Tala was making. The outline of a wolf could be seen.

"Wow, you're really good at this kind of stuff! All I can do that's creative is play my violin." Zeo said, Tala smiled.

"It helps that I have long nails, besides, I come from a snowy country, I do this lots," He stole a glance at Zeo who was looking at the wolf with awe. "I couldn't carry a tune with a bucket, and I've been told you can sing." Zeo looked up and blushed slightly.

"Who told you that!" He demanded. Tala started to laugh, causing Zeo to get angrier and puff his cheeks. Tala calmed down a little.

"Sorry, it's just, you look so cute when you're angry." He said, Zeo blushed. Tala shook his head, calming down completely. "I think it was Rei, he said you where singing once when he went round and it sounded really nice."

"He heard me!" Zeo said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Can you sing now?" Tala asked, Zeo looked at him, surprised.

"Umm…it's kind of…" Tala gave his best pout and puppy dog eyes. Zeo smiled. "Fine, I guess I could try." He said. Taking in a big breath and shutting his eyes, he started to sing a lullaby he remembered his mother sang. Tala lent in slightly, as Zeo was so quiet, not wanting anyone else to here him. Tala studied the younger boy's features carefully from his long eyelashes, to his soft skin, he didn't notice himself getting closer until Zeo stopped singing, and then he immediately sat upright. Zeo looked down and blushed slightly. "Yea…that's it." Tala clapped, causing a small smile to tug at Zeo's features.

"That was great! So beautiful, what was it called?"

"Lavender's Blue, I can play it on my Violin, it was one of the first songs I learnt, my mum played it on the piano, so we'd both play in harmony." He looked down sadly at the thought.

"I don't really have any memories of my parents." Tala said, Zeo looked at him. "I guess I was too young at the time. The closest thing to home I every had apart from the abbey, was the orphanage. My mum was too young you see, so she couldn't look after me. I remember an old lady that used to come visit me though; I used to call her Gran-gran. After that, I got taken in by Boris…I never really had a family or anyone who was close and cared but her." Tala looked at the sky, his eyes soft holding a sad, lost note. Zeo looked at them carefully and smiled slightly.

"That's not true," Tala looked at him. "I care." Tala blushed slightly, but yelped as he felt himself get pushed forward onto Zeo, making them both fall onto the ground. Tala had his hands pinned besides Zeo's head, and legs straddling him, and Zeo's one of Zeo's hands where clutched at his heart, the other resting on Tala's chest. Zeo went a deep shade of scarlet, and Tala's brow started twitching. He sat up and turned round, Zeo stifled a moan at the fact Tala grinded his hips.

"Hiwatari!" Tala shouted at the duo haired boy who was running away with his lover. "Kon!" Rei and Kai where in hysterics, as was Mystel who had joined them. "I'll kill you all! Then you'll be sorry!

Zzz

Kitty: sorry, I had to ruin that romantic moment, but it was SUCH a push moment!

Rouge: I remember when you pushed Katrina into her friend that was so amusing!

Kitty: This, my dear readers, is Rouge, my good friend who will be staying with me for the winter! She's as cold as ice sometimes…

Rouge: what do you mean SOMEtimes? – mega death glare-

Kitty: EEK! –hides behind Tala- save me!

Tala: -sigh- just think Tala, only two more weeks…

Kitty: sorry it took so long, and I still have writers block on Torn, hopefully Rouge can help me with that…review –ducks random object Rouge threw- help!

Caoi .

.:RougE:.

God has promised, strength for the day, rest for the labored, light for the way, Grace for the trials, help from above, unfailing sympathy, undying love


	15. Chapter 15

**Forever**

**Christmas**

"ITS CHRISTMAS DAY! GET UP!" Tyson screamed from down the hall. Kai buried his head further under the sheets. Rei however sat up, taking the warmth with him. Kai slid his arms round his lover's waist, pulling the sheets back. Just to have a blast of cold air, then freezing water great him. He shook his head, growling slightly the looked at the offender.

"Are you going to be mad forever? It wasn't me who came up with that bright idea, it was HIM!" Kai pointed at Rei. Tala put the bucket down.

"I don't care, I promised I would get you back, and I am." He returned. Kai, reluctantly, stepped to his own two feet, and grabbed a jacket from the slide. Rei got up, watching as the two best friends left, arguing in Russian…loudly.

"How did I put up with them as a child?" Gwen asked herself, Rei laughed, grabbing his own shirt and led the way to the living room, talking with Gwen. When they reached the living room, Tyson was trying to persuade Kai into opening presents now, instead of when the others got here, then the doorbell rang. Rei opened the door, greeting a hyperactive Max and Mystel, a bored looking Ozuma, a slightly frustrated looking Hillary, a cheery Ruia and Miriam, and a yawning Zeo.

"You're all up early," he said smiling as a few wished me a happy Christmas. He stepped aside, letting them all enter, and followed Zeo into the living room. "Stop arguing you two, the others are here.

"But it's half five! I want to go to bed! Sleep, you know it? It's very nice!" Kai said, obviously in a bad mood about not being able to sleep a bit longer.

"NO! I don't know it and I bet it's not a nice as opening presents!" Tyson exclaimed, Kai sat down on the couch in his famous Kai pose, Rei walking through the crowd by the door and sitting next to him, resting on his shoulder.

"Be a good boy now and you'll get something in return." Rei whispered, making Kai perk up.

"Ok, presents now." Kai said, clapping his hands together. Tala sat down net to Rei and grinned a little as Zeo sat next to him, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"Why do we have to do this so early in the morning again?" Zeo asked.

"Don't be such a party pooper! Who wants to open a present first?" Max asked. Tala's hand shot through the air.

"Me, me, me!" He said, receiving a gift-wrapped perfectly.. Everyone laughed as Kai got choked by Tala, who had attached himself onto the blue haired boy's arm. Tala had received the next Resident Evil game, a game called 'Crazy frog Racers' and a knew cream colored, fur-lined snow hat.

"Get off! I understand, you're happy! Now give me my arm back!" Tala obediently let go of the arm and went to reading the back of his game covers. Max picked up one from a pile next to it, wrapped in even WAY too much seletape (AN: my brother wraps his present so you can't get into it unless you have a chainsaw -.-;) He read out the name.

"Zeo." He said, passing Zeo the gift, who in turn blinked at it a few times before receiving a pair of scissors. He carefully cut through the top if the box, so not to damage anything, and almost squealed at what he saw.

"How did you know I wanted a pet?" He asked, getting out the white and chestnut bunny from the box. "It's so cute! Boy or girl?" Tala grinned, please at the reaction.

"It's a girl, you mentioned something at some point about rabbits and how you liked them." Zeo passed the bunny to Tala, put the box on the floor, then put the bunny into his lap.

"She's adorable! Thank you so much!" Tala went red as Zeo kissed him on the cheek without thought, going back to petting his newfound friend. " I'll call her cotton-tail!" He decided, playing with her floppy ears. Tala, not being able to answer, hit Kai round the back f the head as her murmured something along the lines of 'You're an oblivious love-sick moron if you didn't pick that up.' Things went on like this for a while, people exchanging gifts and hugs, a few squeals as people got what they wanted, a few screams as people got attacked with hugs. And a small fight between Zeo's cottontail and Rei's new kitten from Kai which he called Mischief.

"Should of called it menace." Kai said, stopping him from destroying his new MP3 player.

"Don't be mean, he's only a kitten." Rei said, taking the gray tabby. Kai sighed and looked at the clock.

"It's only…eight, what to do for an hour or two?" Rei looked down in thought.

"I don't know, I'm sure Tala will be wanting to try out his new games, so I can't watch me new DVD. Umm…" Kai sighed.

"I guess we could go watch Tala playing, he wouldn't mind I don't think." Kai said, Rei shrugged and nodded, following Kai into the living room where the TV was. They both smiled as they saw Tala reach his hand out and fiddle with Zeo's control.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Zeo complained, laughing all the same.

"I case you haven't noticed, I'm the master of cheats! Tala said. After a few moments, he fiddled with the control pad again, but this time Zeo did the same. Kai leaned towards Rei, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist.

"What are we going to do about them when we all go back to Russia?" Kai asked, Rei looked at Kai surprised, then settled after a moment.

"I never thought of that, you think we could stay longer, and try get them admit to each other?" Kai looked at the two by the TV.

"It's worth a try, but we'll need to talk to Tyson." Kai said, leading his lover to the garden.

Zzz

"I can't."

"Why not? Do you WANT a gloomy Zeo wandering around?"

"My Granddad died on the 28th, it would be awkward, and my dad will be coming." Kai thought for a moment, he had forgotten about that unfortunate fact.

"Well, that means we have no where to stay, which means we'll need a new host, and if we CANT get on our fights because it was canceled, then I'm sure SOMEONE in the living room will be happy for us to stay with them!" Rei said, Kai brightened at this and got out his cell phone. "What you doing?"

"Changing the flights." He said, Rei smiled.

Zzz

"Hey! You so cheated, you didn't deserve that win!" Zeo complained as Tala threw his hands up.

"I won, and you can't do anything!" Zeo puffed his cheeks out.

"Hey Tala, we have some bad news." Came a sad voice from the door. The two at the TV turned at see Rei by the door.

"What is it?" Rei walked closer, looking more depressed at breaking the news.

"Our flights to Russia got canceled and so we had to get them for New Years day, but here's the thing, Tyson's dad is coming for their Grandfathers funeral, so I'm afraid we don't have anywhere to stay yet, could you help find some where, Kai's trying to get our flights changed to an earlier date, but I'm not sure he can." Tala looked slightly shocked the flights they were with never canceled.

" Umm…" Tala and Rei looked at Zeo. "There's room at my house, lots of room, you can stay there if you want." Rei brightened at this, as did Tala.

"Really, thank you Zeo, you saved us from getting a hotel." Rei said, walking out the room to his lover."

"You didn't need to you know." Tala said, looking thankful all the same, Zeo blushed.

"I know, but it's not nice if you don't have anywhere to go, you being Rei and Kai as well." Zeo said, blushing at bit more as he covered up his last part. "Not that you're not as important but-" He stopped as a finger was placed on his lips and Tala slowly came in, leaving a small gap, just as Zeo went to close it, Max burst into the room.

"Dinner's ready! What's wrong you two? Did I disturb something?" He asked, referring to the slightly annoyed look Tala had, and the bright red shy one Zeo had.

"N-no," Zeo said, Max shrugged and left the room. There was an uncomfortable moment, and then Zeo stood. " I don't think Tyson will be happy if we keep them waiting any longer." Zeo said, before rushing out the room, Tala followed, cursing his unfortunate-ness.

Zzz

Rei smiled slightly as Kai snapped at Tala for taking the gravy while he was using it. Seating for the table was, at the head, Hiro, followed by his two girls who sat next to each other on his right, his wife and baby on his left. Gwen and Hillary were opposite each other, Miriam and Ruia opposite each other, then Max and Ozuma, Mystel and Tyson, Rei and Kenny, Kai and Zeo, and Tala opposite Hiro. The girls fussing over the children, the boys just talking, and Tala was constantly arguing with Kai. Rei smiled at Zeo. When the two last ones came in, there was defiantly something the matter, but Tala soon got his normal 'annoy Kai for the day' thing back, and Zeo then relaxed a bit too. This was how they all were, not perfect, but at least they went killing each other.

Though Kai mentioned it…

I got you back

I'll call you mine

I'll keep you safe

I got you back

I'll never let go

Of what we have

Of what we did

I'll never let go

I want you to know

That I love you so

And I promise you this

I'll hold on to you

Forever

Zzz

Kitty: HA! I FINISHED! I FINISHED WITH A HALF-BROKEN KEYBOAD! Go me!

Rouge: if only you would finish loading my game with your half-broken keyboard

Kitty: I can't, it makes me get computer rage

Rouge: so THAT'S why nothing is in the right place and half your computer content is gone, that explains it!

Kitty: -grumbles something in Chinese-

Rouge: what was that? –Holds up stress ball she's been playing with-

Kitty: well, I'm going to write a sequel, but it will be Tala/Zeo one-shot, and it'll be lemon probably, but I'll write one without lemon for those who want me to, I love this new pairing it's so much fun!

Tala: -. -; and here I was thinking I was safe, ha!

Kitty: review! Arigato! Read more of my stories and help me with my writers block for 'Torn' ;

Caoi .

Kitty-cat

.:RougE:.

God say's I am precious, loved and important, no matter what anyone says, and he will help me through all the trouble I face


End file.
